Secret Love
by MusicalTalent
Summary: Everyone thinks Troy and Gabriella hate each other. They pretend they do just to keep the school calm. But they are hopelessly in love … with each other. Will one accident bring them together? Or will it tear them even further apart? TROYELLA sucky summar
1. Do They Don't They?

HEY!!!! New story from moi! lol I hope you guys like it as much as my last one. It might be confusing at first but it starts backwards a bit like unfabulous lol

Well I really hope you like it!

* * *

Secret Love 

**Summary: - Everyone thinks Troy and Gabriella hate each other. They pretend to keep the school calm. But they are hopelessly in love … with each other. Will one accident bring them together? TROYELLA

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:- Do They Don't They?**

**Troy POV**

"Troy you have to get here quick!"

"Where?"

"Gabriella's house. It's urgent!" And she hung up on me. By the way that was Taylor. I guess I better get going. It only takes two minuets to get to Gabriella's house

"Mom, I've got to go out. I'll be back soon" I ran round to Gabriella's house and saw what Taylor meant. There was Gabriella's house, in flames.

Her mom was outside but I couldn't see Gabriella. Taylor must have saw me because she shouted over

"Troy! The Balcony!" There she was. Gabriella Montez, the girl I supposedly hate. The fire embers were getting closer to her feet, why doesn't she climb down the tree? I have to do something see the truth is …

… I love Gabriella Montez

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Why do we have to hate each other? Why does he have to hate me? I need therapy, retail therapy. Now where's my phone? Downstairs.

I opened my bedroom to smoke. I thought my mom was burning toast … again! Oh how wrong I was! I could see flames climbing up the stairs.

I ran back into my room and locked my door. It's wood, typical it will burn down. Holy crap! Fire moves quick

Where to now, where! Balcony! I ran to the balcony, the fire on my heels. Oh crap. There's no way I'm jumping. I'd drop, even though there's a tree …

"Help – Me!" Yes I'm crying. Can't someone save me! I want Troy!

"Gabriella! Climb the tree! I'll catch you!"

"Tr-oy?" I turned around and saw him standing at the bottom of my tree. Firemen telling him it's too dangerous, but does he care, no. he's staying, staying to save me!

"Troy I can't! I'm scared!"

"Gabi, I'll catch you" I promise"

Gabi? He never calls me Gabi. Okay I really am crackers, I'm about to jump into Troy Bolton's arms. My supposed sworn enemy but the truth is …

… I am totally in love with him.

* * *

**Taylor POV**

I didn't know who else to call. I know they hate each other, or pretend to. But when they think no-one is looking I see the way they stare at each other.

"Troy, you have to get here quick!"

"Where?"

"Gabriella's house. It's urgent!" I hung up and before I knew it he was here looking for Gabriella. I saw the look of worry on his face

"Troy! The balcony!" He ran towards, ignoring the firemen, to the bottom of her tree. I could tell he was going to climb up. He probably would have if the firemen didn't stop him.

"Gabriella! Climb the tree! I'll catch you!" She won't, she wouldn't

"Gabi! I'll catch you! I promise" Gabi? Since when did he call her Gabi?

Never! NO! She didn't. She jumped! She actually jumped! And Troy caught her. Aww she fits perfectly in his arms. I never realised it before but for sworn enemies they really do trust each other.

* * *

**Chad POV**

Taylor is so clever. Phoning Troy when he hates Gabriella. Well he says he does. Only I, Chad Danforth, knows the truth. He loves every living cell in her body. I know bit technical for me to say but hey … I'm only talking to myself.

I wasn't surprised when he completely ignored the firemen just to save her. I was surprised when Gabriella jumped, I mean she hates him, doesn't she? I'm beginning to wonder. I hate cliques! If there were none I could be with … Taylor McKessie.

* * *

**Hope you like my first chapter of my new story. Review what you thought, sorry if you thought it confusing XD**


	2. Weird Feeling

Liked the last chapter? Well here's the next one, hope I don't disapoint (I seem to do that a lot lately - disappoint people)

* * *

Chapter 2:- Weird Feeling

**1 Year Ago**

**Gabriella POV**

New school, new friends, new bullies. I wonder if we'll be here longer than 6 weeks this time?

"Mom, how long are we her?"

"My company promised I'm here until you're graduation" Wow! I might actually make friends, real friends.

East High. My new school

"Hey. Are you new here?"

"Um … yeah. How'd you tell?"

"Well you're standing with a timetable in your hand with the blankest look I've ever seen"

"Right. I'm Gabriella Montez"

"Taylor McKessie. So what do you like doing" I hope she doesn't think I'm a geek

"Maths and Chemistry are my faves. What about you?"

"Oh My Goodness! I LOVE science. I think we'll get on very well" I like this girl. I have my first friend

"By the way you should watch out for Sharpay Evans"

"Why and who's she?"

"The ice princess. Richest kid in school. Total bitch"

Note to self: - Avoid Sharpay Evans

"Who's that?"

"Troy Bolton. Captain of basketball"

"Taylor who's your friend?" Troy Bolton …

"This is Gabriella Montez. She's new"

"Oh a new girl. Troy doesn't like new people"

Ding Ding! We have a new bully!

"Well I'm not too fond of you either" Yeah I did, I went there

"Oh by the way, you dropped something … you're face" Oh I'm good

* * *

**Troy POV**

New term, new season, new girl? She's kinda cute actually

"Taylor. Who's your friend?"

"This is Gabriella Montez. She's new" No duh. Gabriela Montez …

"Oh new girl. Troy doesn't like new people" Why did I say that? Stupid Troy!

"Well I'm not too fond of you either" Did she say that?

"Oh by the way, you dropped something … you're face" She did just go there. That's it I officially hate Gabriella Montez! I think …?

* * *

**3 Months Later**

**Gabriella's Diary**

Okay so I don't get it. I've been here 3 months now and Troy had made it hell. I hate him but at the same time … when he's not horrible. I think I actually … like him. Crazy but I dunno. The way he smiles and his eyes. Something feels right whenever he touches me. I'll update with more soon.

Peace out xoxo

* * *

**Troy Head**

I'm so mixed up. I mean do I or don't I hate Gabriella? I've felt … different since she showed up. When we're not being idiot I think … I think I like her. She's just … whoa! Her smile, her hair … okay I sound girly now. Whenever she touches me I feel all warm. Got to stop thinking like this.

* * *

**No-one POV**

Troy and Gabriella didn't realise it but they were falling in love. Their hate for each other was stronger than their love … for now.

* * *

**Taylor Diary**

Something weird is going on with Gabi. One minuet she's all "I HATE Troy Bolton" but then she's got this dreamy look on her face staring at her. I think she likes him, I've seen the way he looks at her too.

Anyway … I think I like Chad. I mean he's really cute and funny. His hair is just the best! But we could never be together because of this whole clique thing! He probably thinks I'm a little geek anyway

* * *

**Chad Head**

Troy likes Gabriella! Troy likes Gabriella! Okay so he hasn't admitted it but I've seen how his eyes shine when she walks in a room. Mine do that when Taylor walks by. Yes I like a geek but she's a cute geek. I'm probably just a stupid jock to her. How I wish …

* * *

**So what you think? I dont know why but I've got this feeling that no-one likes my stories. With my last one people were like, "That was pointless" nd I feel like I've let you gus down. I need a good ego boost lol**

**Review please XD**


	3. The Wishes

Thanks for all the reviews, they really mean alot to know that people like my story and it's not a waste writing it lol. I'm going to listen to you guys and not let anything get me down, its important what i think about my story lol.

Updates might be slow as I've got to write a song for school (I took music GCSE) It's about how people think they know me but they erally they only see what I let them. Sound good? lol

* * *

Chapter 3: - The Wishes

**Troy POV**

I wish I could turn back time.

I wish that me and Gabriella could get along.

I wish I didn't make her hate me.

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

I wish me and Troy could get along.

I wish he didn't hate me.

I wish he'd do something so I don't, kinda, hate him.

* * *

**Chad POV**

I wish Taylor noticed me.

I wish we could go out and forget about the cliques.

I wish I wasn't so stupid.

* * *

**Taylor POV**

I wish Chad would ask me out.

I wish for the cliques disappear.

I wish that East High was a no-cliques school.

* * *

**All For Together**

I wish I'll end up with the one I truly love

* * *

**No-one POV**

Troy, Chad, Gabriella and Taylor all wished for the same thing at the same time. They didn't realise it, but a shooting star went across the night sky. Their wishes would come true sooner than they think.

The star took immediate action. It set Gabriella's house on fire trapping her. Sent Taylor round Gabriella's and nearly got run over by Chad. Made Taylor phone Troy. And made Troy catch Gabriella.

* * *

**Present Day**

"I said I'd catch you"

"I … thanks Troy. You saved me"

"No problem Gabi"

"Gabi?"

"Sorry. Gabriella

"No I like it" Troy carried Gabriella to the ambulance so they could check her over

"We need to take her in and keep her for the night. A lot of smoke has gotten into her lungs" The paramedic explained and added when he saw Troy's face

"She'll be okay. You can come with if you want?" Troy didn't know what to do. Her mom should really go … but where had she gone?

"Please Troy. Don't leave me" Gabriella begged and Troy reluctantly got in the ambulance

* * *

"I'm sorry for nearly running you over" 

"It's okay. I'm kinda glad you did because if you didn't we wouldn't be talking now" Chad had to think for a while what Taylor meant, he finally got it

"I really like you Taylor" _Where did that come from?_

"Hehe really?"

"Ye-yeah" _Holy crap_

"I really like you too Chad" _She likes me back?_

"Re-really? You don't think I'm a stupid Jock?"

"Yes really, and I never said you weren't a stupid jock" Taylor and Chad flirted all night. He drove her home and asked her on a date

"Taylor will you go on a … date with me?"

"Cinema?"

"Sounds good" He quickly kissed her cheek and drove home

* * *

"Thanks for coming with me Troy" 

"It's okay. I didn't know whether I should. Where's your mom?"

"Probably with the police" Troy nodded and watched Gabriella fall asleep. She looked so peaceful. He whispered in her ear before he too fell asleep. She must have heard what he said because she smiled. Whatever it was it was good.

All their wish had came true. The star had done its job, they were together but it was their own job to keep together. Can they do it?

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, look out for chapter 4:- _Friends or More?_**

**I'll give you a preview**

**_"I don't hate you. i never have"_**

**_"I was going to say the same thing"_**

**_Taylor and Chad walk in holding hands_**

**_"Are you two..."_**

**_"Dating? YES!"_**

**Are they really or just saying that? Find out next up XD**


	4. Friends Or More?

Thanks for the reivews, they mean alot to me!! Love you guys XX

* * *

Chapter 4:- Friends Or More?

Gabriella had expected Troy to go home but he stayed with her in the hospital. She woke and smiled when she saw him asleep

"Thought you would have gone home"

"Not a cance" He replied without opening his eyes

"Why did you go home?"

"Well … you're mom didn't some at all and I didn't want to leave you"

"I'm not surprised she didn't some. She's been really weird lately""

"Why?"

"You tell me. I'm glad you stayed though." They smiled to each other and fell into an uncomfortable silence

"Troy-"

"Gabi-" They went to talk at the same time. Troy let Gabriella go

"I don't hate you. I never have"

"Funny. I was going to say the same thing. Actually all the hating has made me … erm … kinda like you" Gabriella's face fell. The guy she has loved for what seems forever, doesn't hate her, he likes her.

"Troy don't leave" He had got up to go thinking he had said the wrong thing, feeling rejected

"I think I … erm … kinda like you … too" He ran over and hugged her. They stayed in each others arms until the doctor came bustling in.

"Gabriella Mon- Oh sorry" Troy and Gabriella let go of each other embarrassed

"Can I go home today?"

"You're fine but you're house isn't. You need to stay at a friend's for a while"

"She can stay with me" Troy interrupted; he looked at Gabriella to see if it was okay with her. She smiled weakly; she wanted to stay but thought it might complicate things. She agreed anyway

"Good. Now all of you're things were burned so you don't have anything to collect. I'm sorry" The doctor walked out leaving Troy and Gabriella alone again

"No things …"

"I'm sorry Gabsi"

* * *

Taylor and Chad walked in holding hands. 

"Hey guys. You okay?" Troy and Gabriella were in shock. Their best friends together?

"Are you two …"

"Dating? YES!" Taylor squealed then realised what she said

"Oh no no no no! We're going cinema later, nothing official yet" She blushed hoping she saved herself

"So what about you two?" Chad asked glad for a conversation change. Troy and Gabriella looked at each other guiltily. They didn't know themselves what they were

"Erm …" Troy started

"We don't know" Gabriella finished

"Oh how can you not know? I know that you're not fighting anymore"

"And I know that you've never hated Troy"

"Are we that obvious?"

"Yes!" Chad and Taylor said at the same time

"Look. I know how much you like Troy, Gabriella just get it over with"

"Yeah Troy, ask the girl out" Taylor and Chad walked out making Troy and Gabriella believe they had left, not just standing outside the curtain listening.

Troy and Gabriella sat in silence for a while not wanting to say what they felt in case of rejection.

"Is what Taylor said true? I know you said earlier but you could have been all, erm, 'smoked up'?"

"Smoked up? I wasn't and I meant what I said and what she said. Is what Chad said true? I know you said but you have been making me feel better"

"I meant every word Gabriella. And I promise I won't let anyone or anything hurt you"

"That's a big promise Troy"

"Yeah I know"

"So what are we now? Friends? Or more?"

* * *

**Its a really small update so I'm sorry but it's an update none the less lol. Hope you liked it. I was thinking of a new story but I have to finish writing this one because I write them all in my big pink book lol.**

**Review XD**


	5. Date Disaster

Next chapter is here!! Hope you guys like it XD

* * *

Chapter 5:- Date Disaster

Taylor and Chad waited outside for Troy's answer. They didn't understand why he hadn't answered

"I know what I want. Bout you?" Troy finally said with a big grin on his face. Gabriella replied, smiling

"Me too"

Troy went over and kissed her. They had waited so long to taste each other. She tasted of medicine but he didn't care, he tasted a mixture of coke and shortbread biscuits.

Chad and Taylor got bored of waiting so they stormed into the cubicle and were shocked but happy at happy at what they saw. Their best friends, kissing.

"Are you two dating now?" Troy and Gabriella pulled apart, embarrassed. They had both gone bright red, Gabriella even got her pillow and covered her face Troy just laughed, soon everyone joined in.

"You know you could've got a room"

"We had one until you burst in" They were in stitches and crying from al the laughing, they didn't really know what they were laughing at.

* * *

"Are you sure it's okay for me to stay you. I could always go with Taylor" 

"It's cool. Plus Taylor's at cinema tonight so you'd be alone"

"I wonder how it's going. Their date"

"Knowing Chad he picked the soppiest film thinking it would please Taylor"

"Taylor doesn't really like them. Knowing Taylor she picked something really scary just she can cuddle Chad all night"

"Chad would crap himself, he's a real baby" Gabriella giggled a little but then stopped. They fell into another awkward silence.

"Why does this always happen?" Troy looked at a confused Gabriella

"We always end up in a silence. It kills me. I wanna know what you're thinking" She leaned her head on his shoulder and started mumbling

"What are doing?"

"Casting a spell on you"

"What?"

"I'm casting a spell on you"

"You don't need to. I'm already under spell"

"Which spell is that Mr Bolton?" Gabriella said flirtatiously and rolled on top of him

"You know … the one where I'll only be with one girl and not cheat on them and do nothing but love them" He rolled over so he was on top of her, propped up by his elbows.

"Ooo. I like that one. How long have you been under this spell?"

"1 year. When you walked through the doors of East High" She seriously thought he was joking, so she just flirted back

"That's a long time … too bad you didn't do anything sooner" She rolled over again and got up. Her phone started ringing, she was going to ignore it but saw it was Taylor.

"Sorry it's Taylor" Right then Troy's phone rang.

"It's okay, this is Chad"

* * *

**Gabriella & Taylor Phone Call**

**Bold Gabriella **_Italics Taylor_

**Hey Tay**

_It's horrible. Chad … just horrible_

**Whoa. Taylor calm down, from the beginning please**

_Okay. Me & Chad came cinema. Half way through the film this random chick came in and sat next to Chad. I thought nothing of it at first but then I turned because she tapped me and I saw them. Kissing. Well they were sucking each others face off. Leeches I tell you!_

**Are you sure it was Chad?**

_How many other people have afro's in this TOWN!_

**Good point. Sorry Tay**

_I just ran off_

**Tay come over Troy's. I'm sure he won't mind**

_Sure in a bit

* * *

_

**Chad & Troy Phone Call**

**Bold Troy **_Italics Chad_

**Chad! What's up?**

_HELP ME!_

**With what?**

_This random chick started snogging me in the film and before I could push her off Taylor saw us. Now she's run off and I can't find her anywhere._

**She's on the phone with Gabriella right now. One min …** Gab where's Taylor?** … Sorry dude she won't tell me where she is**

_I've totally screwed things up. I really like her. What am I going to do?_

**Come over mine. Gabriella won't mind**

_See you soon then

* * *

_

**Gabriella & Troy**

"Taylor's coming over is that okay?"

"Chad's coming over too"

"Perfect! They can explain to one another and if that doesn't work. I've got a plan" Gabriella said with an evil smirk on her face, it scared Troy but it made her look even cuter.

* * *

**Will they talk to each other? Will Gabriella have to use her plan? Find out in the next chapter**

**Chapter 6 is called_ 1 year_ I'll leave you to think what might happen**

**Review please XD**


	6. 1 Year

Like the last chapter, here's the next. It's a litte later than what i planned sorry bout that.

Here we go ...

* * *

Chapter 6:- 1 Year

Troy and Gabriella were worried about how Chad and Taylor were going to react once they saw each other. Their thoughts were disturbed by the doorbell ringing. Right there stood a teary eyed Taylor

"Hey Taylor. She's in the kitchen" Taylor followed to where Troy's finger was pointing

"Hey Gab"

"Oh Hey. How you feeling?"

"Crap. Do you know how long I've liked Chad?"

"Yeah-"

"No-one - wait. You do?"

"Yeah since … erm … year 7 right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Tay, the whole school knows. They also know how long Chad's liked you" Gabriella laughed at her friend's facial change.

"How long? Tell me!" The doorbell once again rang. This time it was Chad on the doorstep.

"Hey. Living room"

"Hey dude" Chad walked into the living room, Troy making sure Chad didn't see Taylor followed.

"He's here!" Taylor whispered angrily to Gabriella

"Just listen" They moved to the door and listened.

"Tell me again what happened" Troy said once he saw Gabriella's and Taylor's ears pressed against the glass

"Well we were the film and it was good, but I forgot what it was called. Half way through the girl came and sat by me. After about 5 mins of staring at me she pulled my face towards her into a full on snog-off! She wasn't fit! Taylor turned and saw me kissing her. I tried to get off … honestly! Then Taylor ran off and I can't find her"

At that point Gabriella turned the handle so Taylor fell in the room

"Taylor!"

"I'll leave you to talk" Troy walked out the room and laughed at Gabriella

"Where did the 'make Taylor fall through the door' part of the plan come from?"

"I dunno … I improvised" They laughed and ran up the stairs to Troy's room.

"You didn't look like you were trying to get off her"

"She was biting my lip. Look!" Chad showed Taylor his bottom lip, it was all chipped with definite teeth marks.

"Oh. I'm a totally idiot!"

"You weren't to know"

"Sorry Chad"

"Me too" They hugged closely before shouting for Troy and Gabriella

"You were going to tell me how long Chad's liked me"

"He can tell you himself now can't he" Taylor looked at her kind of official boyfriend waiting. And waiting

"Since year 7"

"No way! Dude you never told me!"

"You never told me you liked Gabriella"

"… That's different"

"Anyway! Taylor's liked you since year 7 too" Taylor looked at Chad and smiled. They had both gone red.

"So how long have you liked Troy then?"

"It's complicated" Troy nodded, not wanting to be asked. He hadn't told Gabriella by herself.

"Troy?"

"Who want's coke?" He walked to the kitchen but Gabriella grabbed his hand

"Yeah Troy. How long?" She asked flirtatiously. He blushed and tried to runaway

"How long Troy?"

"Since you came to East High" He mumbled so no-one heard him

"I don't speak munchkin Troy. English only"

"Since you came to East High" They only understood East High

"One more time please?"

"SINCE YOU CAME TO EAST HIGH" They were taken aback when he shouted and by his answer - well Gabriella was. Her mouth was practically on the floor.

"Really? No joke" Chad asked his best friend

"Why would I joke?"

"He was only asking" Taylor came to Chad's defense

"Gabriella you can close you're mouth now" Troy said pushing her mouth shut

"1 year. 1 year?"

"Um … yeah?"

"Gabs, how long have you liked Troy?"

"I … I …"

* * *

**Will she tell them? Revies and tell me what you think. Crappie chapter? Good chapter? I know it was short so sorry bout that but my next chapter is the longest I've written lol**

**I want 7 reviews before update (7 my fave number)**


	7. All Year Long

Glad for the 10 reviews I got lol. Hope you like this chapter by the way the song is _How Will I Know?_ by _Keke Palmer_

If you haven't heard it you should so check it out it's really great!

* * *

Chapter 7:- All Year Long

**Gabriella POV**

1 year. All year long. He's liked me all year long. But I've_ LOVED _him all year long. There's a difference. My mouths open but no words will come out.

"I … I …" Getting there

"I … can't do this" Not the greatest idea. Running away from the situation, do you have better one? And he hasn't even come after me. Scratch that. He has.

"Gabs. I'm sorry, but … I can't help how I feel. I melt when you smile!" He tells me now! Why now? Oh right Taylor and Chad put him on the spot

"This wasn't exactly my plan of telling you" So he was going to tell me. Open mouth – still no words. Well as they say. Actions speak louder than words.

* * *

**Troy POV**

Stupid Taylor! Stupid Chad! Stupid _Troy_! I was going to tell her … in my own time. I haven't told her I love her though. I think it would be too much shock, I mean it is and she only knows I like her! Wait, what is she doing? Yeah we kissed yesterday but … Oh Who Cares!

"Where'd that come from?"

"I … I …" She still can't speak? I don't care though; I love her no matter what.

_I know there is something that I'm feeling _

_But I can't quite put it into words_

_It's got me hopin hopin that you feelin it too_

_Cause for me it's a first_

_Does anyone truly understand what real love is about_

_Don't say I'm too young to know what's real_

_My heart skips a beat_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Every time that he comes near_

_It's so amazing almost crazy how_

_I'm thinkin bout you lately_

_Tell me how in the world did it come to this_

_It took me by surprise_

_When you opened my eyes _

_To hopefully show me what love is_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday none stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday none stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

_Somebody tell me_

_Will I ever know_

_Somebody tell me_

_Will I ever know_

_If it aint love_

_Then tell me why am I always searching for excuses to call_

_And if it aint love_

_Then tell me why am I always hopin' to see him in the halls_

_And if it aint love_

_Somebody tell me why I lie awake at night starin' at the walls_

_And if this isn't love_

_Then I don't really need it cause I'm happy here with no love at all_

_It's so amazing almost crazy how_

_I'm thinkin bout you baby_

_Still I don't really know if this is real_

_I want you so much more_

_But I'm unsure if this is true love_

_That I feel_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday none stop stop stop (everyday, all day)_

_I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday none stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know (yeah)_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday none stop stop stop (everyday, all day)_

_I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love (How will I know I'm in love)_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday none stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

_How will I know_

_Could it be the butterflies I feel whenever I'm with you_

_How will I know_

_Or the way I'm at a loss of words I can hardly keep my cool_

_How will I know_

_Everyday none stop stop stop I keep thinkin bout you_

_How will I know I'm in love_

She can't speak but she can sing? I've never heard her sing before, her voice is beautiful just like her.

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

Yeah I just kissed Troy Bolton to shut him up. But it meant more than that. I still can't speak but I can sing? I've finished the song and see Troy staring me.

What do I do? Turn and run. Don't know where I'm going, I carry on, not looking back. I'm at the park - already? A vacant swing, well now it's occupied – by my butt! The one next to me is taken too, by a crying girl. She looks strangely familiar … where have I seen her?

Blonde hair, brown eyes, pink clothes … Sharpay Evans! But why is she crying she had everything. Money, looks and a boyfriend that loves her. So clique I know.

"Sharpay Evans?"

"Ye-yeah" Yup it's her

"Are you okay?"

"Are you?" Good question

"Actually … no I'm not. But you look more upset than me. Tell me" So we're not exactly friends but she's spilling everything to me. She hates being rich – sometimes – she hates being known as ice princess. She hates her boyfriend because he practically rapes her every spare moment. And the boy she loves doesn't even look at her. Who's the boy? I don't know she didn't tell me. It sounds like my love life. Well – no it doesn't. Troy see's me and likes me but … all I do is runaway

"You got it bad"

"Bout you? What's up?" So I tell her everything, about how my mom doesn't like to look at me. How Troy finally tells me he likes me and has liked me all year long. And how I don't like Troy – I _love_ him and have all year long.

"Wow! But Troy hasn't liked you all year long" Confused much?

"He's _loved_ you all year long he thinks no-one can see, he must think we're blind. He's been waiting for someone … that someone was you" How could Taylor call this girl a bitch, she speaks sense. Erase not to self.

"We've been pretending to hate each other when our feelings are the complete opposite. Think of what could have been if we had known all this, all year long …"

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? Review what you thought. i find it funny when I say I want 7 reviews I get 10 lmao!**

**No review count today, just update when I've got time XD**


	8. New Friends

Sorry for the real slow update, this sin't the biggest chapter. Thanks so much for reviews for last chapter most people said it was best chapter yet XD I was grinning all night after I read all you're reviews lol. Anyway enough ramballing heres the chappie!!

* * *

Chapter 8:- New Friends

Troy hadn't seen Gabriella since she ran off and was really worried about her. He fell asleep waiting for her to come back. She came back at about 2am, seeing Troy asleep she crept to the spare bedroom grabbed her phone a texted Sharpay

_I'm back I'll tell him soon. I promise!_ – G

After talking to Sharpay for hours, she had convinced Gabriella to tell Troy that she _LOVED_ him

_He better know by Monday 9am_ – S

It was actually Sunday so she had all day to tell him. She found a post-it note and wrote

_Sorry I ran off. Something I have to tell you … soon Gabi_

She crept back downstairs and stuck it on Troy's forehead and went back to bed.

Troy woke early in the morning and rubbed his forehead. Feeling it sticky he looked down and saw Gabriella's note. He felt relief that she was okay but worried for what she had to tell him. He went to her room and saw her staring at the ceiling

"What do you have to tell me?" She still stared at the ceiling, showing no emotion

"Gabi?" She turned her head and stared blankly into Troy's eyes

"Please tell me" Still nothing, he began to get worried

"I have a game. I ask you a question, you ask me one okay?" He thanked God that she finally spoke. He nodded and let her ask first

"Okay, here goes. Troy Bolton, do you like me or … lo … love … me?" His eyes widened. There was no way he was going to tell her, not after how she reacted yesterday.

"Erm … like you. A _real_! Lot" Gabi's heart sank, she couldn't tell him now

"My turn. Gabriella Montez, how long have you liked me?" She recalled not telling him yesterday

"Since I saw you. All year" there was no emotion behind either of their eyes

* * *

**Monday – Sharpay, Gabriella**

"So … I didn't do it. He only likes me Sharpay" Taylor spotter her best friend with ice princess and thought trouble

"Is she bothering you?"

"Oh hey Tay, Sharpay this is Taylor. And chill Tay, she's my friend"

"Friend? Her only friend is money!" Sharpay felt her eyes fill with salty tears

"I know that I'm known as ice princess … but I have feelings too you know!" She ran off to the nearest bathroom hoping no-one could see her tears.

"Rude much!?"

"What?"

"Just give her a chance, she's really misunderstood. If only you knew …" Gabriella followed to where Sharpay had flitted off leaving Taylor confused

"Gabriella, I know we only really started talking about 2 days ago, but you are the realest friend I've ever had. And I'm going to tell Troy if you don't."

"But he doesn't love me Shar! He only likes me, I feel … empty when he's not by me"

"You know what I think. I think he only ever called you names because he was trying to push his feelings away. Make any sense?"

"Actually it does"

"Sharpay I'm sorry for what I said. I ever meant it" Taylor had come into the bathroom unnoticed to both

"You did mean it, but it's okay. It's only because you don't really know me"

"Group hug?" Gabriella asked and they huddled together

"You guys are my best friends"

"Same here"

"Ditto" So they made new friends and Sharpay had a plan. Involving Troy

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Need something? Tell me in a review!!**

**So I want 9 reviews to make it 60 lol. I never really get alot of revies for my stories but there fun to write lol**


	9. The Plan

Glad you liked the last chapter!! Hope you like this one too, oh and I've wrote my song for school and my teachers love it!! So happy

* * *

Chapter 9:- The Plan

A week had passed since Sharpay, Gabriella and Taylor had been hanging out. Sharpay had filled Taylor in on her plan and today was the day they tell Gabriella. They found her on a bench singing

"What you singing?"

"Oh … it's nothing" Sharpay and Taylor looked at each other, they knew it was a song she and wrote. She always wrote a sing and then sang it on the same bench, if something was bothering her.

"So, time to fill you in on the plan"

"hat plan?"

"Plan B – as in Plan Bolton" They both smirked at Gabriella

"Should I be worried?"

"No! Okay so we know how you write songs and sing them on this bench when something's up"

"I do not!"

"Well what me and Sharpay are going to do is every song you've wrote, we're going to find them unless you give them to us" Taylor said ignoring Gabriella's protest

"You'll never find them. They're somewhere safe, only I know where they are"

"Oh we'll find them, we have our ways" Grinned Sharpay, scaring Gabriella a little

"So get writing Montez" And they left Gabriella alone on the bench. She wasn't alone for long though. Troy joined her

"Are you mad at me?"

"No why?"

"Well I haven't really seen you since you're question" Gabriella's mom hadn't come home and she didn't know where she was so Gabriella was till at Troy's. she didn't reply. She didn't know what to say.

"What've you written now?"

"Huh?"

"Well every time something's wrong, you write a song and sing it on this bench"

"Does everyone know about that?" She forced herself to look at him

"I don't think so. Only people who really care about you. And they care about you more than you know" He faced her and looked her dead in the eyes. Of course he was taking about himself and Gabriella took the hint but didn't say anything.

"Well I care about them too. But I don't know everything he – I mean _they_ do" Troy smirked knowing she was talking about him.

"Take a hint Gabsi" He said as he walked off smiling

"Take a hint? What?" She whispered to herself. As soon as he left she felt empty and cold

"I'm so up for this Plan B. Bolton won't know what hit him" She smiled and walked to class. She had music with Sharpay, Taylor, Chad and Troy. Their teacher was away so they had cover. Cover messing around.

She wrote a note to Sharpay

_Instead of you finding my songs, I'll give one to you everyday okay?_ – G

_Let the games begin_ – S

Sharpay threw it to Taylor who wrote

_Plan B is go_ – T

They wrote notes all lesson without the teacher realising. He was actually asleep so he didn't mind

_What are Gabs, Tay and Sharpay writing about?_ – Troy

_Not a clue, Gabriella still avoiding you?_ – Chad

_Yeah but I have no clue why. It's been since she asked me the question_ – T

_What question?_ – C

_She said "Do you like me or love me" and I said … like_ – T

_WHY? You totally love her_ – C

_Who said?_ – T

_Do you love her?_ – C

_Since you already know … yes_ – T

_Then tell her_ – C

_NOWAY_ – T

_Why not?_ – C

Troy didn't even read it he threw it in the bin and gave Chad a dirty look. The bell rang and woke the teacher

"Go, go on Shoo!" The class shuffled out to break

"Gabriella wait up!" Troy called after her.

* * *

**Kinda short chapter hope you liked it though. Or loved it your choice lol XD**

**I really want to write a oneshot. I'll get working soon enough on it, next update I'll tell you what it's about and called lol**

**Review Review Review!! lol**


	10. My Girl

I'm so gglad everyone thinks my writing has gotten better since my last story. I'm reading more stories on here and seeing how other people write and trying it for myself. Hope you like this chapter! Oh and my oneshot title and summary is down below.

* * *

Chapter 10:- My Girl

"Yup?" Gabriella turned around to face Troy. He didn't say anything just led her up to his private hideout, the rooftop.

"Troy where are we?"

"The rooftop"

"Doesn't anyone know about this place?"

"Nope, this is my place, but now I'm sharing it with you, it's our place" Gabriella was stunned. The view was beautiful; there was a field opposite the school. The grass glistened in the sunlight; it made it look almost yellow. She could see daisies covering a patch of the grass.

On the rooftop there was a bench with two big flowers either side. Troy sat one end of the bench waiting for Gabriella to fill the other.

"Troy this is beautiful"

"Yeah I know" She realised he was looking at her, not the view

"Why did you ask me that question Gabriella?"

"I just … needed to know" She thought quick on her feet because she didn't really want to tell him that she loved him.

"But we weren't even going out … were we?"

"No we weren't. But … I dunno I felt like I needed to know" She walked over to the bench and sat on it crossed legged

"But … I'll drop it. Are we okay now?" He decieded to drop it when he saw Gabriella's face.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I went all weird on you"

"It's okay" He shuffled over and put his arm around her. The bell made them come apart

"Thanks for showing me you're top secret hiding place" He smiled and they ran downstairs holding hands. Once they entered the corridor everyone went quiet and stared at their linked hands. Troy and Gabriella let go with embarrassment and walked to class in silence, silently giggling to themselves.

* * *

"So where did you and Troy go?" 

"Did you kiss?" Sharpay and Taylor bombarded Gabriella with questions when they saw her in class

"Did he tell you he loves you?"

"Did you tell him you love him?"

"GUYS! To answer all you're questions, I can't tell you, no, no and no" A look of disappointment spread across their faces.

"But we are talking now. And held hands until everyone started staring at us" Grins spread across all three girls' faces

"What kind of holding hands? Brother and sister or laced fingers?"

"Laced fingers!" They all squealed but stopped when the teacher came in and hushed them

* * *

"Did you tell her?" 

"No, I said I wouldn't. But we are talking now, and we held hands … till everyone stared at us"

"You should have told her. If you don't tell her soon she'll be gone … _forever_" Chad dramatised the forever part. Troy just laughed at Chad's face and very wide eyes. Troy saw the bad boy Nick chatting up Taylor

"Erm Chad, turn around" Chad turned around and saw the flirting from Nick. Taylor was trying to get him off.

"Back off my girl!"

"You're girl? Don't see you're name on her!"

"HEY! She's a person, not a thing. And she don't need a name, we're not in primary you know!"

"Chad leave it" Taylor touched his arm and his fist soon relaxed. They hadn't told anyone about them except Troy and Gabriella. They were aware of everyone staring at them.

"I don't care, you can stare all you want!" Chad shouted

"Yeah, you have lives, go back to them!" Taylor joined in; Gabriella stood on her chair and spoke to the class. The teacher tried to get her down but she ignored him.

"I hate this clique's thing! You can't hang around with someone just because their a jock and you're a geek. It's not right! Who CARES?" The class erupted in cheers, all clapping Gabriella's speech. They didn't know she was talking about her and Troy. She was going to get down but thought of something else to say

"And you know what. Me and Troy. We have never hated each other, we only pretended to keep the school normal." This time the class was quiet until Sharpay began cheering her name

"Gabi! Gabi! Gabi!" Soon the whole class joined in. Tory helped Gabriella down off her chair

"I lied. I don't like you. I love you"

* * *

**Oooooooooo lol I had to do that. Like? Love? Hate?**

**I didn't really like this chapter, only the chair bit. How brave of Gabriella, I would so do that! lol**

**Oneshot _Perfect Relationship_**

**_Summary: - Troy and Gabriella are best friends and Troy is leaving. It's movie night but Troy takes her to the park, will he have the guts to say what he's wanted to for 18 years?_**

**So would you read it? I'm going to put it up soon, maybe later tonight**


	11. Kelsi & Ryan

Glad your liking my story so far. Hope you like this next chapter and the song in it is _Do Whatcha Gotta Do_ by_ JoJo_ I totally love this song.

Here we go ...

* * *

Chapter 11:- Kelsi & Ryan

Troy thought he had whispered the 3 words that haunted him but the whole class stopped. They turned and gasped at what Troy had just said, the only people who were smiling were Chad, Taylor and Sharpay. Gabriella was in too much shock to do anything.

"Don't say that. Don't say what you don't mean" Gabriella stuttered as she moved away from Troy.

"I do mean it Gabriella" He reached out to hold her hand but she pulled away sharply.

"Tay, Shar, come on" Gabriella walked out shaking her head. How could he change his mind like that? She didn't get it.

"I guess plan Bolton is no more" Taylor said with a hint of disappointment in her voice

"What did we tell you Gabs" She just shook her head more fiercely

"No, he didn't mean it, it … was a heat of the moment thing. Yeah that's it"

"No Gabs, he meant it. Did you look in his eyes?" Taylor tried to convince her but with no luck

"So do you want my first song?"

"We don't need them anymore"

"YES you do! He didn't mean it"

"Whatever you say Gabriella" She handed them a piece of lined paper with the title _Do Whatcha Gotta Do_

"I wrote this when I fist came here and Troy was a prick to me. I know it's about a break up but I felt like I'd known him and we _had _broke up." Taylor and Sharpay read the lyrics

_It's been a minute since you left me _

_Out here on my own _

_And I'd never felt this empty _

_Since I been alone _

_And the silence is louder than any fight we've ever had before _

_You don't even know _

_The time for night to turn to morning _

_Never took this long _

_And there's nothing to take from me _

_Cause you're already gone _

_Bein hurt for a while's how I'll get over you _

_So keep callin me names, babe _

_Tell everyone I'm crazy _

_Do whatcha gotta do _

_To forget bout me and you _

_If it's easier to hate me _

_Then go on have your way babe _

_Do whatcha gotta do _

_To forget bout me and you _

_I can't remember to forget you _

_Whenever there's another _

_I accidently just compare you _

_But they don't measure up _

_Every mile that I steer _

_Every song that I hear is a memory of you _

_Please leave me alone _

_And no matter what _

_Please don't regret all the times you _

_Pretend you don't see me _

_It's pathetic I try to despise you _

_Just like you do with me _

_Love just don't disappear especially when it's true _

_So keep callin me names, babe _

_Tell everyone I'm crazy _

_Do whatcha gotta do _

_To forget bout me and you _

_If it's easier to hate me _

_Then go on have your way babe _

_Do whatcha gotta do _

_To forget bout me and you _

_Sometimes it takes you feel you've died to know you really are alive in here _

_And I'd trade my soul _

_Just to wake up from _

_This nightmare they all say is my life now _

_Baby I don't wanna make it all harder for you _

_But I love you like crazy if you gotta hate me _

_Then do what you gotta do _

_So keep callin me names, babe _

_Tell everyone I'm crazy _

_Do whatcha gotta do _

_To forget bout me and you _

_If it's easier to hate me _

_Then go on have your way babe _

_Do whatcha gotta do _

_To forget bout me and you_

"This is beautiful Gabs"

"It really sums up you're relationship with Troy. Like I said, he was waiting for someone, that someone was you but he didn't know what to do, so he called you names" A little tear came to Gabriella's eye but she didn't let it fall.

* * *

"You did it. You told her" Chad whispered to Troy after the whole fiasco 

"She doesn't believe me Chad" Troy whispered back, he was extremely confused why she didn't believe him

"Then convince her! That's all you got to do. Convince her"

"But how?" Asking relationship advice from Chad never seemed like a good idea to Troy until now. Things were going great with him and Taylor, few tips couldn't hurt.

"Well what does she like? Except science and maths, everyone knows about those"

"I don't know. Wait a minute –"He thought about how she writes songs when she's upset, maybe that's it

"Singing, writing songs"

"Then write her one dude!"

"But I can't write a song. How crap would it be?"

"I know someone who writes amazing songs" A boy with blonde hair had come up behind them. He wore a pink shirt and baby blue hat

"Sorry I heard you talking, Chad and Troy right? Ryan, Ryan Evans" They took his outstretched hand and shook it. Something clicked in Troy's brain

"Evans, Sharpays an Evans, aint she?"

"Yup I'm her twin" Chad began to inspect him

"You don't look that much like her"

"Fraternal twins"

"Oh. Right" Chad was pretending to know what that meant but he wasn't fooling anyone

"So. Who writes these amazing songs?"

"Kelsi Neilson. I'll take you to her if you want?"

"That would be great. Come on Chad. Thanks Ryan"

"No problem. This way" He led them down to the music room. When they had got there they could hear a soft melody coming from a piano.

"That's Kelsi playing" Ryan said to a transfixed Troy and Chad

"Yoo-hoo!"

"Sorry dude. So she can help me?"

* * *

**My oneshot should be up now it's called _Perfect Relationship_ so check it out ... please? lol**

**Review liked it, loved it, hated it? whatever just review lol**


	12. Like Year 5

I'm sooooo sorry about the wait for this chapter. Hope you guys like it anyway. Oh and the song in it is _Angel_ by_ Leona Lewis _it's a great song but so is her whole album

Hope you love it ..x

* * *

Chapter 12:- Like Year 5

"You want to write a song for Gabriella Montez?" Kelsi asked Troy. He nodded and scratched the back of his neck.

"You don't have to worry. What should it be about?"

"Well everyone knows how I 'hate' her but I don't I … love her" Kelsi jumped off her stool and shouted

"AWW! That's so cute!" Troy, Chad and Ryan looked at her, she must have a screw loose.

"Sorry. How about this?" She straightened herself up and handed him a song called _Angel_.

"This is perfect! Thanks Kels. I can call you Kels?"

"Sure" She laughed as Troy hugged her. Chad was daydreaming as usual, the bell disturbed his thoughts, and he ran after Troy.

* * *

"Come on Kels, that was really nice what you did" 

"Yeah, everyone knew he loved her anyway, we were just waiting for him to admit it … and tell her" Kelsi and Ryan walked out together, arms around each others shoulders **(Just friends)

* * *

**

"So. How's the song go?" Troy handed Chad the paper

_I feel it, you feel it_

_That this was meant to be._

_I know it, you know it_

_That you were made for me._

_We came tonight, not any longer_

_Day by day we're getting stronger._

_I want it, you want it_

_It's what the people want to see._

_We're like Romeo and Juliet_

_Fact leaves fate to find us._

_Like the tallest mountain on the widest sea_

_Nothing's big enough to hide us._

_When we make love its overwhelming_

_I just touch the heavens_

_You're an angel, you're an angel_

_I said this world, this world._

_Could leave us anyday_

_But my love for you, it will never go away._

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

_Cuz' you are like a dream_

_For every night I see you there,_

_And I swear you are the answer_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

_So we take it and each moment that I pause_

_I see it, you see it,_

_What we have is made of gold_

_We're so filled with meaning,_

_Nothing can make us shallow._

_So I hold it, and you hold it_

_The promise of tomorrow._

_When we make love its overwhelming_

_I just touch the heavens._

_You're an angel, you're an angel_

_And I said this world, this world_

_Could leave us anyday_

_But my love for you, it will never go away._

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

_Cuz' you are like a dream_

_For every night I see you there,_

_And I swear you are the answer_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

_I don't need three wishes_

_Oh I just need one_

_For us to never be finished_

_For us to never be numb_

_When they say it's over_

_We'll just say I love you_

_And when they say it's finished_

_We'll just keep on building._

_And I said this world, this world_

_Could leave us anyday_

_But my love for you, it will never go away._

_And I don't wanna go to sleep_

_Cuz' you are like a dream_

_For every night I see you there,_

_And I swear you are the answer (x2)_

_You're an angel, you're an angel, you're an angel._

_Yes you are. You're an angel_

"Ryan's right. She's amazing!"

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

"Shar what are we going to do with all these songs again?" 

"Copy them to pink paper, make a book and give it to Troy. Then he'll know how Gab really feels"

"So sweet! You're good at this relationship stuff huh?"

"I guess. But it never works for me. You've got Chad, Gab's got Troy I've got …" Sharpay trailed off. Sure she had her boyfriend, but she didn't want him. She wanted someone else.

"I thought you had a boyfriend"

"I do. But Taylor I've only told Gabriella this so please don't say anything" She folded her hands, begging Taylor

"Promise, now spill"

"Well, my boyfriend, he practically … rapes me … when he has spare time. I'm scared to dump him but I like someone else. Really like them. They don't even look at me!" Sharpay was now crying on Taylor's shoulder

"Hey. What's wrong with her?" Zeke Baylor had come running over when he saw Sharpay break down

"Her life really is awful. Sharpay, its Zeke Baylor"

"Zeke?" She had a runny nose, mascara everywhere and her hair a mess but she didn't care neither did he. It was Zeke. He's the one she loves. He wiped her tears with his thumb and smiled down on her. Taylor thought it best to leave them alone a while. She guessed that Zeke was who Sharpay meant and Zeke liked Sharpay. Why else would he come running over?

"Zeke don't make me go back to him. Don't make me!"

"Whoa, go back to who?" Taylor had left to a bench nearby unnoticed to both so he was talking to himself. Sharpay wasn't listening, just mumbling to herself

"SHARPAY! Who?"

"My rapist of a boyfriend! I hate him! Zeke can I stay with you?" Of course Zeke knew who her boyfriend was, he hated him. Everyday he would see him with Sharpay, arms around her, looking smug. Sharpay was smiling but Zeke could see through it. He could see she hated his touch. He then remembered back to year 5

_Flashback_

"_Sharpay. Will you be my trip partner?"_

"_What about my girls?"_

"_What about me?"_

"_It's not all about you Zeke. But I am with my girls everyday so, sure I'll be you're partner" Zeke's grin spread across his face as he grabbed Sharpay's hand. She also grinned as they ran to the coach_

_End Flashback_

"Zeke? Please let me stay with you"

"I'll sort out you're boyfriend don't worry. And you can always stay with me. Like year 5" Sharpay smiled, she knew what he was talking about. They hugged each other close, feeling like they never wanted part.

* * *

**It's been a long wait for this chapter and I'm so sorry for that but I've had so much coursework to do because I had a week off I'm behind everyone else.**

**I want 10 reviews alot I know but I like getting reviews I feel happy lool**

**Oh I've been writing a new story but I'm still working on it so it won't be up yet**


	13. Teardrops On My Guitar

Okay so I asked for 10 reviews and it turned into 6...

Anyway I think people are getting bored with this story, I am a little. Anyway the song is _Teardrops On My Guitar_ by _Taylor Swift_

Hope you like this chapter, not that much emotion of anything in it really

* * *

Chapter 13:- Teardrops On My Guitar

"Gabs song" Sharpay demanded when she saw Gabriella.

"Not yet. Taylor said you were really upset yesterday, how come?"

"Oh I told her about my dick of a boyfriend and my life. Zeke came running over to see if I was okay. No biggie" Sharpay was using her acting skills not to smile but she was on the inside.

"No biggie! Sharpay, Zeke Baylor! He's who you love!"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, when you told me everything I didn't have clue, until I came to school and saw how you looked at him … drooling" Sharpay play slapped Gabriella

"I do not drool! … only in my sleep" They laughed and walked to school. Gabriella had moved out of the Bolton's and moved in with the Evans'. Things were just too difficult for her with Troy.

* * *

"Dude, I don't want to write a song anymore" 

"Do you want Gabriella or not?"

"You know better than anyone how much I do. But I can't sing"

"Have you tried?"

"Does the shower count?"

"… yeah I guess" Troy and Chad walked to school together as normal only Troy wasn't as happy as usual because of Gabriella moving out. His eyes seemed more gray than blue, misted over with sadness.

Chad saw Taylor ahead and left Troy alone.

"What about me!?"

"Girlfriend in need! Hey babe" Troy shook his head and carried on walking. His head was bent so he didn't noticed Gabriella and Sharpay turn the corner. He bumped into Sharpay making her drop Gabriella's song.

"Oh sorry. Oh hey Shar, Gabsi" No matter how much he tried he just couldn't stop calling Gabriella Gabsi, it was her special nickname. Gabriella avoided his gaze.

"Oh you dropped something. 'Teardrops On My Guitar' I didn't know you played guitar Shar"

"It's not mine. It's Gabriella's"

"Yeah and I want it back" She reached on tip-toe to get it but Troy was way too tall for her. He held it above his head and began to read it.

_Troy looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see_

_What I want and I need_

_And everything that we should be._

_I'll bet she's beautiful,_

_That girl he talks about._

_And she's got everything_

_That I have to live without._

_Troy talks to me._

_I laugh, cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see_

_Anyone, when he's with me._

Troy glanced down and saw tears in Gabriella's eyes, no matter how much he wanted too he knew he couldn't just grab and hug her so he carried on reading

_He says he's so in love._

_He's finally got it right._

_I wonder if he knows_

_He's all I think about at night!_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star._

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

Sharpay was hugging an upset and angry Gabriella

_Troy walks by me._

_Can he tell that I cant breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly._

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be._

_She better hold him tight,_

_Give him all her love,_

_Look in those beautiful eyes,_

_And know she's lucky, cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_So I drive home alone._

_As I turn out the light,_

_I'll put his picture down,_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart,_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing,_

_Don't know why I do._

_He's the time taken up,_

_But there's never enough._

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Troy looks at me._

_I fake a smile so he won't see._

"Did you write this?"

"Yeah. Can I have it back now please?"

"Sure one min" Troy got out a pen and wrote something at the bottom of the paper.

"Here you go, see you later" He ran off to catch up with Chad and Taylor, even though he would be a third wheel

_I meant what I said, I love you_

Gabriella still refused to believe him

"Gab stop being so stubborn. Run after him" Sharpay gave her a little push

"Shar no. What about his girlfriend?"

"What girlfriend? He doesn't have one!"

"Damn! Should I run after him?"

"Yes! Go!"

"Do I look okay?" Truth was she looked beautiful in Sharpay's borrowed clothes **(remember all her's got burned in the fire)** White shorts with pink trimming, chestnut ugg boots and a baggy grey tee with simple beaded necklace.

"Okay I'm going. Thanks Shar" She hugged her friend and ran after Troy.

"TROY!" Troy turned around and a pair of lips met his. They weren't who's he had hope, they felt rough and hard not soft and sweet.

* * *

**Okay I'm going to ask for reviews because I didn't get 10 last time and I think people have given up on this story. I kinda of have too, if you want me to carryI will but you gotta review**

**Review if you want me to caryy on**

**Review if you liked it**

**Review if you loved it**

**Review if you didn't like it**

**Review if it was boring**


	14. Remembering

Thanks for all the reviews they make me so happy I'm not even joking! I'm carrying on with the story too because you guys all love it!! Hope oyu like this chapter, it's another shortie sorry about that

* * *

Chapter 14:- Remembering

**Gabriella POV**

Sharpay's right, I should just tell him. Okay Gabi, it's not that hard, he's told you and he meant it. Who am I kidding! It's the hardest thing in the world! Got. To. Get. A. Grip.

"Tr-"Oh so he loves me but he's kissing his ex! That's it; he's getting my hand wrapped around his face. And her, well she's getting to meet my happy little friend miss fist!

"TROY!" Ha, got him! I sound like a bully don't i?

"Gab-"

"Don't 'Gab' me. You 'love' me but you're kissing you're ex. You're messed up Troy! And you!" Yeah that bitches turn now

"Meet miss fist! Get off me Troy _BOLTON!"_ Oh so now he wants to protect her. Is that how it is?

"You know what Troy, I came over here to tell you something important but … forget it!" Troy Bolton isn't worth it. He's not!

Okay, yes he is. What am I saying!? At least he's coming after me

"Gabriella listen" Should I turn around?

"Gab please lis-"Why did he stop? Why did the car horn beep? Please don't let it be. Oh no it is

"Ambulance please. Quick my boyfriends been knocked down" Boyfriend? Oh well, they won't ask questions … will they?

* * *

"How did he get knocked down?" Oh poo 

"Erm … we had an argument and I stormed across the road and he followed and he got knocked down and you came and here we are" Yeah I say and a lot when I'm scared. Please god let him be okay; I never got to tell him I love him.

"Gab! You okay?" Taylor, Chad, Sharpay and Zeke are here now. They heard a crash and the car horn. They couldn't come in the ambulance so they walked here. Well Sharpay called Zeke because she didn't want ot be alone.

"Yeah I'm good, just a case of a broken heart" Well it's true

"How's Troy?"

"They haven't told me anything yet" Gosh I'm such a baby! I'm trying so hard not to cry but … here come the water works

"Did you tell him?" She had to ask, typical Sharpay

"No. he was too busy kissing Ella, his ex!" I need a girl hug … now! I love my girls, it's like they can read my mind. They're so warm.

"Ella's a slut! If he picks her over you … he's delusional" Sharpay really knows what to say … kind of.

"Yeah if I could, I'd lend her my brain, but then she'd figure out how to use it and there wouldn't be a world left to live on!" Tay and her not-so-funny-clever jokes

"Um what's Zeke doing here?" I had to ask

"Zeke? Well we're going out now"

"What about you're boyfriend?" Again I had to ask

"No prob. He's moving. I just have to use my acting skills to pretend I'll miss him" Typical Shar. But I really am happy for her, even though it's hard to be happy right now

"Troy Bolton?"

"Yeah that's us" Hopefully some good news

"Follow me" All of us have our hands linked silently praying … well I am anyway.

"Troy Bolton wasn't seriously injured, just temporary memory loss **(can that happen)** He will only remember people he has known all his life" Great he won't know me. How am I going to tell him I love him without him thinking I'm a crazy psycho woman escaped from the mental institute?

"Can I see him please?"

"Yeah, he's through there"

"Thank you – Guys, can I go by myself?" I need to do this now. Alone, without all those guys listening. That's usally what alone means.

"Troy … I know you don't remember me but I need to say something" Here goes …

"Gabriella?" Wha – he remembers, but the doctor … Oh man

"You remember me?"

* * *

**Arrrrrrr! How/Why does he remember her? Find out in next update**

**Review if oyu liked/loved/hated**

**And I'm carrying on with the story!!!**


	15. Keep Quiet

Oh Em Gee! I got 12 reviews last chapter! That made me _soooo_ happy! I love you guys all my readers this chapter is dedicated to you!

This is the longest chapter i've ever written ... _ever_ so I hope you ike it XD

* * *

Chapter 15:- Keep Quiet

"Of course I remember you. Why wouldn't I?" Oh gosh what do I say? Should I tell him? Help me!

"Erm … the doctor said you would only remember people you've known you're whole life. And you've only known me for 1 year so I thought …"

"Gabi, I could never forget you, and before I do forget. I didn't kiss Ella she kissed me." He remembers the important stuff, but that's not really important now.

"Troy that's not important you don't understand how scared I got. I thought I was going to lose you" Oh crap. I dropped myself in it now.

"Lose me? You never had me. And I never had you …" I wish I had you and you had me then I wouldn't have anything to worry about.

"I'm sorry Troy. It's taken me so long to say this but … I love you. I have for 1 year" I know I shouldn't leave him but I have to. I can't face him, not like this. He's in a hospital bed and I'm crying it's not fair.

"Gabi, please don't leave" How can I face him like this? I guess I'll have to.

"Do you mean it?" Of course I mean it you idiot.

"Would I be crying if I didn't?"

"I'm sorry Gabi; it's just hard to believe that's all. I said it to you ages ago and you didn't say it then. I don't understand why that's all" Neither do I Troy. Oh I guess Sharpay and Taylor won't be needing my songs anymore.

"Listen those guys think you don't remember me so can we just pretend that you don't, please"

"Are friends now?" Why not more?

"Or more?"" Yes he's asking me out, woop woop go me!!

"More?" Pouty face, please work. Bingo! Works every time.

"So Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" I have waited one whole year for those words to slip past his lips. Now the time has come.

"Of course Troy Bolton. But can we keep it between us please? I don't want all those guys to be like 'oh so now you tell him, after everything we did trying to convince you … ra ra ra' I just can't deal with that."

"Sure Gabi, whatever you want. I love you" Music to my ears.

"I love you too Troy" Gosh I love saying that out loud.

* * *

Here comes an earful from Sharpay and Taylor. 

"Does he remember you?" Told you, their obsessed with my love life it's like they don't have one themselves. When they do and it's better than mine … well was because now …

I'm dating Troy Bolton!!!!

"The doctors said he wouldn't remember me, and guess what … he didn't. I'd go and see if he remembers you lot" If he remembers me I'm sure he'll remember all them.

"Now guys I'm going to go to the police station, my mom has been missing too long now" I'm really worried about her, I know I don't talk about her or anything but that's because I've tried to forget that she's missing or … gone. I came before but I didn't go in. I felt a big knot in my stomach and I couldn't face it, I don't what it was.

* * *

"Hello, erm I'd like to report a missing person. My mom, Mrs Montez. Maria Montez. She's been missing for about … 2 and ½ months. We had a fire and I went to hospital I haven't seen her since" I really don't know where she would go. I mean my dad; he used to beat my mom so she left him so she could bring me up properly. She wouldn't go back to him … would she? Does she even know where he is? I know I don't and I don't want to know. 

"Okay, we'll keep in touch if anything creeps up. Oh and we need a picture so if we see her we can identify her." No need to go home, I keep one in my purse, since it's always been me and her she's always been with me. You might think I'm a mommy's girl but she's all I have.

"Can I have it back please; it's all I have after everything got burned."

"Yeah sure let me photocopy it … here you go"

"Thanks" Should I go back to the hospital or Sharpay's? Do Troy's parents even know he's in hospital? I'll go there and tell them just in case.

* * *

"Erm Mr & Mrs Bolton did you know that Troy was in hospital?" By the looks of their face I take it as a no 

"He got knocked over, following me. So it's all really my fault, I'm so sorry" Well I never thought of it like that. It really is my fault. I made Troy get knocked over, if I hadn't jumped to conclusions then he wouldn't have had to chase me over the road and he wouldn't have gotten knocked over. It's my entire fault.

* * *

**Troy POV**

After Gabriella left it got me thinking. Why doesn't she want to tell anyone? Well I know all those guys will be bugging both of us. And if the doctor said I'm not supposed to remember her but I do … that I really don't understand. Oh more visitors.

"Mom, dad? Who told you I was here?" Probably one of the guys after they left.

"Gabriella. Do you remember her hunni?" Oh, Gabi. I can't tell them I remember her.

"Who's that?" Was that good enough? Hope I'm convincing them.

"This is Gabriella sweetie" I know who she is you old bat … I never think like that about my mom. This crash has really done something to my head.

"Hi Troy" Aww I love her. Her smile is so cute and innocent, wait but those eyes … I'm guessing their saying 'don't say anything'

"Erm, hi?" Can't help it … got to say something.

"I LOVE YOU!" Crap! Why do I have to have such a big mouth? I bet she's cussing me under her breath or in her mind. I'll try and read her mind. Yep, this crash has really messed me up.

"Troy! Why'd you have to open you're mouth!?" Oops now she's angry with me. She looks cute when she's angry, all red and puffy.

"Sorry Gabi"

"Wait, so you remember her?" Duh!

"Yes. I don't know why because the doctor said I shouldn't." Well it's true I haven't got a clue.

"So you were going to pretend?"

"Yeah, until the doctor said he should remember me." I'll let Gabi explain she knows more than me anyway.

"Hey Gabriella, I thought you said Troy didn't remember you" Great, the whole gang to question us.

"Hey everyone. Yes I remember Gabs and I don't know why. Will one of you call the doctor to ask him" Maybe he'll know, wait he should know, I mean he is a doctor!

"Gabriella you were going to lie to us? Why?" I'm guessing because you would bug her all day everyday

"Because I knew you guys would bug me and wouldn't shut up and we wanted to keep it quiet for a while" I wasn't planning on telling them that bit.

"Gabriella, I wasn't planning on saying that bit"

"Oh sorry"

"What bit? Tell us!" Will she tell them? I know I'm not … but I might crack before her

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Review what you thought. and I'm not telling you how he remembers her ... not yet anyway :P**


	16. Don't Know

Sooooooo sorry if I'm confusing you guys with only being in Gabriella's POV. I found it easier to write the chapters like that lately. It will be back to no-one POV soon. Hope you like this chapter XX

* * *

Chapter 16:- Don't Know

**Gabriella POV**

Oh poop! I shouldn't have said that, actually Troy shouldn't have shouted with his big mouth … which is very good for kissing might I add.

"Nothing, it's not important." Gosh they're all staring at me now; I can feel their eyes burning my soul!

"WE'RE DATING!" Troy!! I'm so gonna kill him when he gets out of this hospital, it'll look bad if I do it here. I know I'll give him evils. Mwahahahaha!

"Sorry … again" Why does he have to be so damn cute when he's sorry? I just hate him … ever! Even at the start of the year, as all you mind readers know.

"Why do you have to have a big gob?"

"But it's good for kissing" I can't argue with that, who can!?

"Will someone tell me when this all happened?" Great, do they want to know my life story as well? I hope I'm only rolling my eyes mentally; they would kill me if they saw.

"Basically, when I came in earlier Troy still remembered me"

"Can't you just tell me the whole story?" Gosh why does Sharpay have to be so difficult?

"Fine!"

_Flashback_

"_Can I see him please?"_

"_Yeah, he's through there"_

"_Thank you – Guys, can I go by myself?"_

"_Troy … I know you don't remember me but I need to say something" _

"_Gabriella?"_

"_You remember me?"_

"_Of course I remember you. Why wouldn't I?" _

"_Erm … the doctor said you would only remember people you've known you're whole life. And you've only known me for 1 year so I thought …"_

"_Gabi, I could never forget you, and before I do forget. I didn't kiss Ella she kissed me."_

"_Troy that's not important you don't understand how scared I got. I thought I was going to lose you"_

"_Lose me? You never had me. And I never had you …"_

"_I'm sorry Troy. It's taken me so long to say this but … I love you. I have for 1 year" _

"I was about to walk out because I was crying"

"_Gabi, please don't leave"_

"_Do you mean it?"_

"_Would I be crying if I didn't?"_

"_I'm sorry Gabi; it's just hard to believe that's all. I said it to you ages ago and you didn't say it then. I don't understand why that's all"._

"_Listen those guys think you don't remember me so can we just pretend that you don't, please"_

"_Are friends now?"_

"_Or more?"_

"_More?"_

"I pulled my famous pouty face"

"_So Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" _

"_Of course Troy Bolton. But can we keep it between us please? I don't want all those guys to be like 'oh so now you tell him, after everything we did trying to convince you … ra ra ra' I just can't deal with that"_

"_Sure Gabi, whatever you want. I love you"_

"_I love you too Troy"_

_End Flashback_

"So there you go, that's how it all happened" Does she get it now? Hope she does, I'm not explaining again, Troy can this time … with his oh-so kissable lips.

"You thought we wouldn't shut-up about it? You thought we'd go on and on and on and-"

"SHAR! You're doing exactly what I knew you would, going on and on and on-"

"GABI!"

"Sorry, but you get on my nerves when you go on and about the littlest thing" Well it's not the littlest thing, it's the biggest thing in the world, to me anyway … and hopefully Troy

"Littlest thing? Littlest thing!? Gabriella are you insane? This is not the littlest thing, you two supposedly hated each other and you were in complete denial that you loved the pants off each other … does that make sense?" Taylor tried to explain things but … they never really work unless they involve science and math.

"Kinda, give it to me in science terms" That way we'll both understand and I can translate back to everyone else, unless she decides to do it in simple science.

"I said, you guys hated each other and when you saw each other and there was a chemical reaction. You both thought it was bad but inside … deep, _deep _inside you knew it was good. So you had a good chemical reaction when you saw each other but thought it was bad. Does that make anymore sense?" Yes, I totally understand it, sarcasm my mind reading friends.

"So you're saying we knew we liked each other when we saw each other but made ourselves think we hated each other. Is that what you're saying?" Wow Troy gets it, there's more to him than meets the eye.

"Yes that's what I'm saying"

"Okay so … what do we do now?" What's he banging on about 'what do we do now?' I'm not even joking with you here this accident has messed up his head. I mean he remembers me but he's not supposed to … what's up with that?

"Mr Bolton you wanted me?" Oh doctor. Let's see if he knows what's up

"Yeah, erm you said I wouldn't remember people unless I had known them my whole life. So how come I know Gabriella. I've only known her a year." Yes how come _Mister_. Sorry doc, I just want to know, it's important to me.

"Well that's weird. I'll have to do tests on both of you just to check. Did you know each other as children or babies but don't remember each other?" Really he just said he's only known me one year. I don't think I'd met Troy before I came to East High … did I?

"No, I only met her when she came to my school one year ago. Has this ever happened before?" Ooo good question. I'm really mad just ignore me … wait … where are you going? Come back! Good you're back.

"Not that I've ever treated and I've been a doctor for nearly 30 years." So that's a no, why couldn't he just say that? Really he has to go on about himself I thought doctors only thought of the patients.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I … I don't … know" How can he not know! He's a friking doctor!

* * *

**Hope you like it. I'm soooooo sorry if I'm confusing oyu guys but my chapters are in Gabriella's POV only temporary at about chapter 19 it should go back to normal**

**Review what you thought XD**


	17. Lose You're Love

Sorry it's a bit later than I had hoped but here it is anyway ... the next chapter.

Hope you like it and the song is L_ose You're Love _by_ Vanessa Hudgens_

* * *

Chapter 17:- Lose You're Love

"You don't know? HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW!!" Gosh some people should be fired from their CRAPPY job!

"I'm sorry. But this has never happened before, like I said, I'll do some tests to see if I can find anything out" If that's all you can do … _Doc … _I guess I'll deal with it.

"So am I going to have to stay in hospital too?" I hate hospitals, their just so … white. It's like their waiting for you to die, or feel sad because someone you love has died. The only thing happy about them is when you leave.

"Yes you will, we'll find you a cubicle soon"

"Why can't she just stay in here?" That's a good point, saves you scooting someone seriously ill out of one and putting me in … when I'm not even ill. I'd much rather stay here with Troy anyway.

"I suppose I good get someone to wheel a bed in here, this is an unusually large cubicle …" Gosh has he had a long day of work or something, he keeps talking to himself like none of us are here. Zeke is so funny. He's tapping the doctor's shoulder and the doctor is turning around in circles. He looks like he's had too much coffee.

"Who's doing that? Whoever it is can you stop? Dizzy Doctor!" Oh Em Gee! He's fell on the floor. Wait who's going to do our tests now?

"You guys might as well go home now. You know I'm okay and I promise I'll call you when the doctor gets up and finally does our tests"

"Yeah there's no point all of us being here"

"Okay … we know where we're not wanted. Or do the love birds want time alone?" Why does Shar have to be extra? But it's true, we do need our quality time.

"You know it's not like that Shar, you got a free day off school thanks to us!" It's now … 2pm! Time has flown by, we got in here at … 8:30am.

"Yeah! You made me miss drama! Evil cow!"

"Trust me Shar you don't need anymore drama lessons you're already perfect at it" She can pretend to cry and everyone would think it's real.

"I'll try and be offended by that … is this good enough?" I told you, you can't tell when she's being real or not. Well that's a lie you can tell, when it's real her lips go all pale. Everyone has their faults. Like Tracey Turnblad in hairspray, when she's sad/worried her hair deflates.

"Bye guys"

"Finally some alone time. You've got a big mouth you know" Is Troy Bolton telling _me _that _I've_ got a big mouth? What about him 'I LOVE YOU!' really where did that come from?

"ME! What about you screaming out of nowhere. What happened to keeping quiet?"

"Sorry you were just there looking as cute as ever" Nice save! But when don't I look cute? Only joking, I'm not allowed to big myself up, not around Troy … he does it for me!

"Right, I think I can do you're tests now" I forgot about him.

"Oh yeah, when will the results be back?"

"In a few hours, maybe quicker" Is can't be that much of a discovery if it only takes that long for our results. I thought we were some kind of alien the way he way talking. Way to crush my hopes … I kinda wanted to see what it would be like to be an alien.

"Thanks doc. So what shall we do while we wait?" I have a few ideas but that's way too sudden in our current relationship … I sound like one of those relationship guru people.

"Do you wanna hear one of my songs?" What's wrong with singing to him? Nothing plus it'll keep us occupied.

"Sure, one you wrote?"

"Yup, unless you have a request?" That sounds so funny to say.

"Nope go for it" Okay now which song should I sing? I know I'll give him a choice.

"Okay so I'll give you a choice and you've got to pick what you think sounds the best"

"Deal"

"So out of these three: - I'd Lie, Kiss The Girl or Lose You're Love. Which one?" Please chose lose you're love. Please chose lose you're love.

"Erm … lose you're love" Yippie! I love this song, one of my favourite I've wrote.

_If I should lose your love boy _

_Shame on me _

_I was just too stubborn _

_Too blind to see _

_That I would lose your love, boy _

_Just tell me how to get you back _

_Cause I could never lose your love _

_Don't wanna lose your love _

_I remember the moment I first looked in your eyes _

_And seen nothin looking back at me _

_It was then I realized _

_that even though you were there _

_Your heart was long gone _

_An I knew right then how lost I'd be _

_Before you move on _

_If I should lose your love boy _

_Shame on me _

_I was just too stubborn _

_Too blind to see _

_That I would lose your love, boy _

_Just tell me how to get you back _

_Cause I could never lose your love _

_Don't wanna lose your love _

_Before its final, before you close the door _

_I am asking you, please can we try this once more _

_Just hold me tight, don't ever let go _

_And if never comes around I want you to know _

_I want you, I need you, can't lose you tonight _

_I won't do nothing to lose you _

_I won't lose this fight _

_I'm going to make it right _

_If I should lose your love boy _

_Shame on me _

_I was just too stubborn _

_Too blind to see _

_That I would lose your love, boy _

_Just tell me how to get you back _

_Cause I could never lose your love _

_Don't wanna lose your love_

"So … you like it?" Please say you like it. Please say you like it.

"I've got one thing to say … you could never lose my love" Oh Em Gee! He's kissing me again! Did I say before that he has kissable lips? Well I'll say it again. He has such kissable lips!

"Cough cough You're results are back" How embarrassing! The doc comes in on us in a full-on snog fest!

"Erm … thanks. So what do they say"

"Well it's not good news …" Holy Ficatia

* * *

**I'm happy because my chapters are getting longer and longer lol**

**Review what you thought? Oh do you like it in Gabriella's POV all the time?**


	18. Mrs Darbus

Don't you think it's funny when I write in Gabriella's POV. I just say random things which I probably say in my head. Someone revied not to say oh em gee because no-one says it. I must be no-one cause I say it all the time.

Anyway hope you like this chapter even though it's kinda short..x

* * *

Chapter 18:- Mrs Darbus

"Well its not good news … we don't understand why you remember her. So we've brought in a specialist to see if she knows what's wrong" This can't be good. Maybe we are being considered as aliens … that's so cool!

"You can come in now" No way! Is she the specialist? It can't be, she's … she's …

"MRS DARBUS!" Yeah, that's her. She can't be a specialist she's a drama teacher.

"So you know her?" Well duh! She's my form teacher, drama teacher and English teacher. And you think I don't know her.

"Yeah we know her; she's our form teacher, drama teacher and English teacher. How can she be a specialist?" Good luck explaining that one.

"Well the whole teacher thing … it's undercover. She's a kind of spy for the hospital" She's a what now? You've got to be kidding me, she cannot be a spy. I mean … its Mrs Darbus!

"You got me! Real funny, now really what's wrong with us?" No Troy this isn't a joke, I think he being serious. She really is the specialist.

"Because I know you two it will be a lot easier, and quicker to figure this mess out." Right you scare me in school and you're scaring me here … shouldn't people be safe in a hospital?

"Riiiight?"

"I leave you three alone and … good luck Mrs Darbus" Yeah she's going to need it. With us two freaks especially.

"So Mrs D, what's so freaky about us?" Mrs D, he cracks me up.

"I prefer to be called Mrs _Darbus_, if you don't mind. And I'm not too sure yet, just ignore me for a while I'll be muttering to myself so just ignore it." Easier said than done. Knowing her she'll be putting a spell on us. I think she is …

"Troy, she scaring me. I don't like her in school but … I think I'm going to have nightmares after this" Ooo now she's giving me evils, daggers, anything that include dirty looks … I'm getting them from her. Mrs Darbus!

"Right, well I think I know how I can solve this mystery" We don't need a solution we want an _answer_. There's a difference, trust me I know these things.

"But we don't need a solution … we want an answer. Mrs Darbus … what are you doing to me? Stop!?" Oh Em Gee, what the hell has she done to him? He's all pale and his eyes are gray, not blue like little pools I got drown in … okay I'm going off subject here.

"What did you do?"

"You'll see soon. Troy do you know who I am?" Well duh, he was just talking to you before you bewitched him! Now she really scares me, more than before and I didn't think that was possible.

"Yeah you're my teacher, Mrs Darbus …" See told you!

"But … who are you?" Is he talking to me? He better not be, I mean he knows who I am. I'm Gabriella you're girlfriend!

"What do you mean who am I? I'm you're girlfriend you fool!"

"No, my girlfriend is Ella, oh and where am I?" If you could see my face I'm sure you'd fit in my mouth … it's on the floor. How can he not know who I am? We just kissed!

"What did you do to him!? Why doesn't he remember me!?"

"I said I could solve the mystery"

"It didn't need solving, we only needed an answer. You know what, I wasn't sure before but now … I know that you're definitely a witch!" The witch has to be told sometime in her life. If the wicked witch of the west wasn't already dead I'd be telling Mrs Darbus that she's lost … she's not in Oz now.

"Witch?! Detention Miss Montez" Detention?!

"You can't give me detention I'm not in school! Why are you even a teacher do you like making kids lives hell?"

"Erm why are you two fighting? And I still don't know who you are" See, the one true love of my life that I have known for only one year doesn't have a clue to who I am because of this … _THING!_

"We've stopped now. And you don't need to know who I am because … I've gone" Will he ever remember me? God I hope so, if he doesn't I'm going to pour water all over Mrs Darbus. You know what they say … witches melt when water touches them.

"Will he ever remember me?"

"Yes, but you have to make him remember you. Trust me, its better this way. This is the way it's supposed to be, he not supposed to remember you, all the things you do will help him remember you. Visit him everyday, or see him everyday, he'll soon know who you are" Complicated? Err yeah! Why does she have to ruin everything? Gosh the two people I love are missing (Troy's not exactly himself is he) and my mom's … god knows where!

"But what if he doesn't? What if he never remembers me?" If she has all the answer she can answer that.

"He will, I'm not sure how long it will take, longer for some. It all depends on his feelings for you." What does she mean by that? So if he only likes me as a friend and was lying to me then it could take … one year? I just hope that he does love me and wasn't lying to me.

"Thanks …" For nothing. I can't be that heartless she did tell me that I can't just leave him to forget me … kind of in her freaky witchy way.

"Erm Miss Montez, there's a call for you" Who would call me at the hospital. And how would they know I was here? Freaky.

"Hello?" No way. I can't be. But it is. Holy crap someone catch me!

"AAAGGGHHH"

* * *

**Another shorties, still not as short as my first chapters anyway enough about shortness lol**

**Review what you thought and don't worry it will be abck to no-ones POV soon. I like writing in Gabriella's POV I feel like I can get into the character lol. No-ones POV is more informing I know so it will be back to that soon enough.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review XD**


	19. LIAR!

Sorry for the late update but I was waiting for reviews and I only got 1 :( lol Well I hope you like this chapter and I might not be able to update for a while because my coursework is piling up so I'm sorry but don't give up on this story plz..x

* * *

Chapter 19:- LIAR!

**No-one POV**

The doctor called Gabriella to the phone, someone was on the other end that she wanted but didn't want to hear from.

"Hello?" She answered the phone in a shaky voice from her unstable tears.

"You know who I am and I know who you are" The voice replied, it took a moment to register with Gabriella but she soon realised who it was … and didn't like it. She dropped the phone as she fell to the floor.

"AAAGGGHH" She had fainted in a heap on the floor. All the doctors nearby came running, the patient who could came out of their rooms too see what had happened. Troy even came out, he didn't know who she was but he was worried. Worried for a stranger that he swore he knew.

"Gabriella, Gabriella Montez. She came in with Troy Bolton earlier. I don't what made her faint; she seemed fine a minute ago." The doctor told his colleagues, he wouldn't be able to take her as his patients because he already had Troy and a sick old lady. Gabriella's face had turned pale; her eyes were still open and had lost the chocolatyness out of them. Her lips were slowly turning blue, all this horrified Troy who was standing at the door.

"Is … is she … okay?" He stuttered to one the nurses who helped carry her in.

"Do you know her?" He shook his sadly; it didn't go unnoticed by the nurse.

"I'm sorry but I can't tell you anything, not unless you're close friends or family" He nodded his head slowly and turned to walk away but remembered how Chad knew her. If he called Chad maybe the nurse could tell Chad something.

"My friend knows her though, all my friends do. I don't know why I don't but I feel like I should … does that make sense?" He asked the nurse who nodded her head and replied to him.

"Call you're friends, and I'll tell them what I know"

"Thank you, what's her name again?" Troy felt embarrassed about asking for her name, it was like he should know her but didn't and it confused him even more.

"Gabriella Montez" He nodded his head in thanks and headed for the phone. He phoned Chad because he knew his number off by heart; he hadn't changed his phone for a year so that's how he knew it.

**Phone Call**

**Troy Bold **_Chad Italics_

**Chad, this girl, I think you know her, Gabriella Montez? Well she fell and the nurse won't tell me anything because I don't know her. So I called you, she said she'd tell you. So can you come down here please?**

_Yeah sure- wait, but dude why won't she tell you anything. You and Gabi are dating_

**What. I don't know who she is. And I'm dating Ella.**

_You dumped her 6 months ago …_

Chad just thought about what the doctor said _'He won't remember anyone he hasn't known his whole life'_ He didn't understand how he knew he 30 minutes ago and now doesn't have a clue who she is.

_I'll be there. Shall I call the rest of the gang?_

**Thanks man and yeah please. **

He put the phone down and waited outside Gabriella's room for the gang to come. He could see the doctor putting needles in her arms and taking blood samples. He heard the gang before he saw them; Sharpay came charging down the quiet hallway shouting her head off.

"How can you not know her?! You're dating!" He turned around; Sharpay instantly stopped screaming at him when she saw his tears. Troy Bolton never cries, well he never lets anyone see him cry.

"Dude what's up?" Chad went over to him and gave him a manly hug, Troy just cried into his shoulder. Muffled words could be heard …

"Ests … Oriblle … Die!" The all gasped at the word die, it was all they could understand.

"I'll go and ask the nurse now okay" Chad went off to find the nurse. Taylor was in her own world, staring at Gabriella in her hospital bed.

"Dudes, she said that they have to find out what made her faint before they can be sure nothing is the matter. Troy do you know what she fainted from?" Troy shot up from his chair and walked to the phone. He picked it up and heard the _beep beep_ saying the phone had been put down. He pressed redial and stared wide-eyed when the other end picked up.

"You know me and I know you. I know you're girlfriend too, Gabriella Montez, not Ella Thomas. You don't love her, you know you don't. And you can't figure out why you don't know Gabriella when you know you should. I'll give you a tip, try and remember all the things you did together oh and before I forget … I'm her mother." And she hung up. Maria Montez, who is missing had phoned and made her own daughter faint.

"NURSE!! It was the phone, the phone made Gabriella faint. It was her mother on the phone!" He ran into where Gabriella was being kept, she was still unconscious but not as pale, her colour was slowly coming back to her.

"Her mother went missing 2 and ½ months ago and she just phoned Gabriella I think that's why she fainted" Everyone was surprised how he knew this, if he didn't remember Gabriella how could he possibly know this?

"But how do you remember this?"

"I … I don't … know"

"Troy, don't go, can you try and wake her please. I think she'll wake up if you try" He nodded his head and walked over to her. For some odd reason he held her hand and just stared at it.

"Gabs, I don't really remember you, but I do remember that when you first came to East High I pretended to hate you, I never really did. I … I love … you" At those three words Gabriella's eyes shot open.

"I thought you didn't remember me"

"I don't, not fully. That's all I remember. It's going to take some time for me to remember all the little things about you but I can live with that, as long as I remember them all one day." He was still holding her hand and didn't realise that she was holding it back.

"I love you Troy even though I know you don't really know me."

"You LIAR!!"

* * *

**Hope you guys like it ... I only got 1 review last time so 5 reviews before next update ... they make me happy lol**

**Review if you liked it **

**Review if you loved it **

**Review if you hated it **

**Review who you think shouted LIAR!!**


	20. Questions

Soooo sorry for the real slow update but this chapter s really long and kinda explains a few things. I liked writing this chapter a part is real cute i wont say too much but its a mini troyella moment that isn't all it seems.

read on ...

* * *

Chapter 20:- Questions

Troy looked over to the door and saw all his friends and Mrs Darbus there. Chas was who shouted, no-one else had the guts to.

"What do you mean? I don't know her fully. I don't where everything I just said came from" he was walking over to them shaking his head. He didn't notice his legs shaking and before he knew it they had given way and he was on the floor in a heap.

"Can you not accuse my patient while he is unwell, all this stress and caused him to fall" The doctor told the gang. Gabriella had to speak up even though she was weak and had hardly any voice.

"Guys, he really doesn't know me. Mrs Darbus did something and I don't know what but I have to make him remember me for everything to be how it should. I don't know how or why he remembered all that, but he does and I'm not going to ask him, not now anyway" The girls walked around her bed followed by Mrs Darbus.

"Gabriella, normally it takes a lot longer for someone who has lost their memory to remember people again, but Troy can remember some of you after only a few hours. That tells me something very important. It tells me that when he said he loved you … he meant it. He meant it more than you could imagine" This little pep talk made Gabriella smile. The one thing she was worried about was Troy not meaning it when he said he loved her, but now she knows he really does mean it.

"Dude I'm sorry for shouting like that. I just thought you might want to keep you and Gabriella a secret and try to lie to us again. Friends?"

"Brothers. And it's cool, I know what you mean" Troy and Chad hugged once Troy was up on his feet. The doctor began leading him to his room where he was told to rest and that no-one could visit.

"Can Gabriella come back to my room?"

"Sure" The doctor replied. Troy was thinking of a way to remember her fully, he hadn't thought of anything yet but by the time she came back to his room he had a plan.

"Hey. I have a game that I hope will help me remember you. Wanna play?" He looked hopefully at the half awake Gabriella; she nodded her head with a faint smile.

"Okay, so it's either 21 questions … or until I remember you. Or … well that's all I had really" She managed to laugh a little that was what Troy did, he made her laugh.

"Okay. So ask away Bolton" He rubbed the back of his neck subconsciously while he thought of the first question.

"When you came to East High what was the first thing I said to you?" Gabriella laughed to herself; it wasn't something she really wanted to repeat.

"You said_ 'Troy doesn't like new people_' to Taylor but it was really about me" Troy winced as he tried to remember the whole scene in his head.

"So you walked in and I said

_Flashback_

"_Taylor who's your friend?"_

"_This is Gabriella Montez. She's new"_

"_Oh a new girl. Troy doesn't like new people" _

"_Well I'm not too fond of you either. Oh by the way, you dropped something … you're face"_

_End Flashback_

I didn't mean that by the way"

"Me either, but it's good because you're remembering me" They both smiled to each other before Troy asked another question.

"What happened before you're mom went missing?" Gabriella's eyes began to tear up, he mentioned her mom going missing but she had just spoken to her mom on the phone. It wasn't a nice conversation but still, a conversation.

"My house was on fire and I was trapped on my balcony. You tried to get to me but the firemen stopped you so you told me to jump. And I did"

"That was the first time I ever called you Gabi right?"

"Yup. Troy I can't believe how this is helping you remember me. I mean … it's totally random"

"Yeah but its working. So, have we kissed?" He was a little embarrassed to ask that but if it was going to help him remember he's got to do it.

"Yeah we have"

"How many times?"

"Erm … twice I think. I'm not keeping count you know" Gabriella was also embarrassed by his question.

"Sorry but when was the first time?"

"When I was in hospital after the fire. I said '_So what are we now? Friends? Or more'_ and you took you're time to reply but you said while smiling '_I know what I want. Bout you?'_ Then I replied '_Me too'_ and you came over and kissed me" She felt like she was intimidating him by putting it all in simplest terms, but she thought it might make more sense.

"Oh yeah, and you tasted like medicine"

"And you tasted like coke and shortbread" They chuckled together and Gabriella waited for Troy to ask her another question.

"Erm what else happened? When was the first time I told you I _liked_ you?"

"When we made Chad and Taylor work out their terrible date. They out you on the spot asking you to tell me and them how long you'd liked me and you said 'one year, since I came to East High' … well you kinda shouted it"

"I remember that. You were staring at me catching flies. Then you ran off crying but I followed you and you sang to me. But you couldn't' speak"

"I know that was weird. I guess I was in denial"

"When was the first time I told you I loved you?"

"When Chad was about to get into a fight with bad boy nick over Taylor. I stood up on the chair ignoring the teacher and told everybody that we never hated each other. You helped me off the chair and said 'I lied, I don't like you I love you' the whole class heard you"

"And you wouldn't believe me, you were still in denial … until a few hours ago" He couldn't believe he could remember all this. Especially that he remembered when she told him she loved him. That was only a few hours ago.

"Troy you remember when I told you I loved you … the first time?"

"Yeah, you came in and said

_Flashback_

"_I know you don't remember me but I need to say something" _

"_Gabriella?"_

"_You remember me?"_

"_Of course I remember you. Why wouldn't I?" _

"_Erm … the doctor said you would only remember people you've known you're whole life. And you've only known me for 1 year so I thought …"_

"_Gabi, I could never forget you, and before I do forget. I didn't kiss Ella she kissed me."_

"_Troy that's not important you don't understand how scared I got. I thought I was going to lose you"_

"_Lose me? You never had me. And I never had you …"_

"_I'm sorry Troy. It's taken me so long to say this but … I love you. I have for 1 year" _

_End Flashback_

Yeah and when Ella did kiss me … it felt all horrible, no joke!"

"Oh Troy you remember everything … I think. Okay do you remember this? When we were 5 we sat under a big tree and we talked and laughed. I went to stand up but fell in you're lap and you kissed my cheek. That was our fist kiss"

"But I thought we didn't know each other? Wait, wait … I know"

_Flashback_

"_Gwabi, shall we go under the big twee?"_

"_Yeah, come on twoy"_

_They walked over to the tree and sat down. They talked and laughed with each other for a while. Gabriella went to stand up but her legs had fallen asleep. She got up and fell into Troy's lap._

"_OW! Sowwy Twoy" He lightly pecked her cheek before he relied_

"_It's okay Gwabi"_

_End Flashback_

So they did know each other before but it's taken them a whole year to realise that they did know each other.

"I can't believe we never realised that we already knew each other, actually when I think about it … I haven't loved you for 1 year, I've loved you since I was 5"

"I've loved since I was 5 too Twoy. Just like olden times … Twoy!" Gabriella tried to get out of her bed to go over to him. But she couldn't stand so Troy wheeled his bed over to her and hugged her.

"I'm never going to let you go Gabriella not ever"

"You either Troy, now that I've got you I've got you forever. I do have you right?"

"Yes you do"

* * *

**I hope you loved it ... I know you did lol the last chappie was a bit rubbish lol**

**review please xxx**


	21. Flashbacks

I'm updating!!!! lol a bit hyper from schol had soo much laughs last lesson. Hope you like this chapter and the ones to come even though they're not as good as some i've written sorry [

* * *

Chapter 21:- Flashbacks

"Can you believe we didn't realise that we knew each other? I mean we should remember that" Troy said to Gabriella once the doctor had come in and checked them over.

"Was it actually real, and not a dream we had? Me and my best friend in California had the same dream once. We had a dream that I move away when I'm 16 and I never go back until I'm 25. That was when we was 8 and I came here when I was 16 … I don't think its coincidence. I think its fate." She tried to explain to him but it just confused him.

"So you think we dreamed that whole thing under the tree when we were 5?"

"There's only one way I'm going to know and that's to ask my mom … you called them back didn't you?" She asked and saw him rub the back of his neck which meant he was nervous or scared and right now, he doesn't look scared.

"Yeah, even though I didn't know you I wanted to know what had happened. I saw you on the phone before you fell, so I pressed redial and as soon as I heard her voice, I don't know why but I knew who she was and who you were. It's like she was only thing that was going to make me remember you"

"What did they say to you? Anything about me?" Troy looked to floor trying to remember what they had said.

"'You know me and I know you. I know you're girlfriend too, Gabriella Montez, not Ella Thomas. You don't love her, you know you don't. And you can't figure out why you don't know Gabriella when you know you should. I'll give you a tip, try and remember all the things you did together oh and before I forget … I'm her mother' That's what she said to me, and then I ran into you're room to tell the doctors" Gabriella shifted in her bed, she could now walk around, she shifted so she was facing Troy.

"Troy, it wasn't my mom that called me. It was my dad. But he's in jail … as far as I know anyway. Are you sure it was my mom?"

"Positive. I know I was a bit loopy in the head but I'm sure it was you're mom's voice" He looked Gabriella in the eye and could see she was as baffled as him. She didn't understand how one minute it was her dad then the next it was her mom.

"Troy have you even heard my mom's voice?"

"Erm … yeah … I think. Gabriella I don't understand as much as you" Gabriella jumped out of her bed and ran to the phone she had been on. She asked the nurses around if anyone had been on since Troy. They said they hadn't seen anyone, so if she pressed redial it would ring her mom or dad which ever it is.

"Okay, here we go. Hello?"

**Phone Call**

**Gabriella Bold **_Other End Italics_

**Hello?**

_Gabriella? Are you okay? Where are you?_

**Mom? Is that you? Where have you been? You've been missing nearly 3 months!**

_Honey I'm fine. Before the fire I got a letter in the mail. It said that you're father was being released from prison. I had to go and get him, even though we're not together anymore._

Gabriella could hear her mother whimper as she said 'not together anymore'

**Mom do you still love dad? It's okay if you do but I'm not moving again**

_Honey at the moment things are too complicated for even me to understand. I'm confused about my feelings. When I left you're father I left him because I thought he would hurt you. He promised me that he's a changed man; he has proven it to me too. I've been living with him these past 3 months._

**Mom! I don't care I don't want to see dad again. Do you remember that time when he went to hit me?**

_Flashback_

_6 year old Gabriella cowered against her mother as her father went to hit her again._

"_Daddy NO! Don't hurt mommy" She ran in front of her mother as if to protect her. It didn't fault her father though he just raised his hand and went to hit her._

"_Andrew NO! That's our daughter you're about to hit. Don't even think about it. I came back to you because you said you'd changed this just shows that you haven't changed … you've gotten worse!" Maria Garibaldi (Gabriella's father's name) shouted to her husband. She was filing for a divorce without Andrew, her husband, knowing. She was biding her time to leave again and this time …. She was never going back!_

_End Flashback_

**See mom, you do remember. Do you remember what you promised yourself that night too?**

_Gabriella don't do this!_

**Do what!? You promised yourself that you would never go back to him. And that's exactly what've you've just done!**

_Gabriella, I can't explain right now, just help me please. Send the police to our old house. Please! I love you. Bye_

**Mom?**

But before Gabriella could reply her mom had hung up. She didn't get to ask whether they had always lived in California so she could figure out the whole dream thing … if it was a dream.

"Excuse me. Can I call the police please?" Another patient has pushed in front of her to use the phone.

"Oh yeah of course"

"Police please. Hello this is Gabriella Montez; I came in earlier to report my mom missing. I need you to go to my dad's old house. It's in California. 53 Zoom Road **(made up) **Quick!" She put the phone down while fighting tears, she ran back into her room and told Troy everything. What she didn't know was what was happening to her mother.

**With Maria And Andrew**

Maria Montez had been missing for nearly 3 months. She hadn't really gone missing, she had been kidnapped. By her ex husband.

"Call Albuquerque hospital. Gabriella is there" She wanted to refuse but knew what he would do. Ever since he had gotten out of prison he has been worse than ever before. It was like prison had toughened him up.

"You call her"

"Fine! I will! You know who I am and I know who you are! That should do it. She just screamed so I think she knows it was me" He threw the phone at Maria and it hit her arm. He just laughed as she winced in pain.

"You dare hurt her" This was the first time that Gabriella had been brought into a conversation between them. Most of the time she was tied up and gagged so she was prevented from screaming out.

"Oh I won't. I'm just going to go get our food" As he left to the kitchen which was upstairs because she was in the basement, the phone began to ring. Not think she picked it up. She forgot that there was a phone in the kitchen so Andrew could talk too. She heard his breathing on the phone and had no choice but to play along the way he would want her too.

"You know me and I know you. I know you're girlfriend too, Gabriella Montez, not Ella Thomas. You don't love her, you know you don't. And you can't figure out why you don't know Gabriella when you know you should. I'll give you a tip, try and remember all the things you did together oh and before I forget … I'm her mother" She heard Troy shout to someone before the phone was put down. At least Gabriella was with Troy, she knew her daughter would be safe. She remembered back to when Gabriella had told her about a dream she had had.

_Flashback_

_5 year old Gabriella ran over to her mommy after she had had the best dream._

"_Mommy! Mommy! I had the best dweam. I was 5 and sitting under a tree with this boy called Twoy. We talked and I went to get up but fell into his lap and he kissed me on my cheek. I love Twoy mommy!" Maria just laughed at her daughter's dream thinking it was only a dream. But there was something more behind it._

_End Flashback_

She knew that Troy in the dream was the same Troy that Gabriella 'hated' in real life. She knew that Gabriella would be okay as long as Troy was by her side.

"That was good. You didn't ask for help" Andrew said when he came back down to the basement.

"Yeah, because I could hear you on the other end" Andrew didn't hear which she was thankful for, if he did she knew she was for a beating.

It seemed like hours before anything happened again. The phone rang suddenly, Andrew pointed to Maria then to the phone, even though he couldn't see it because he was asleep. When he heard Maria say Gabriella's name he shot awake and was holding the rope around Maria's neck tight. That's what Gabriella heard. When her mom was whimpering it was because her dad was pulling the rope tighter. Maria had turned and made Andrew fall over and smack his head. He was unconscious on the floor; she took her chance and told Gabriella to send the police.

Andrew was stirring and Maria began to get worried, she didn't know whether Gabriella had sent for the police or whether she would just eave her there. After all she didn't give an explanation to her or what was happening hopefully Gabriella trusted her mom enough to do as she says.

"What is that noise?" Andrew asked holding his head. He could hear a ringing in his ear and found it hard to get up. Maria was going to help him but thought better, he was treating like crap so she would do the same to him.

"Did you call the police!?" Andrew shouted at her, she didn't know what to do or say to him so she kept quiet. He took the silence as a yes.

"You did, didn't you? You little bitch!" He slapped her hard across the face before cutting the ropes around her feet. She didn't run or anything, if the police were here she wanted them to see what he had done to her.

"POLICE! Step away from her!"

* * *

**Oooooooo lol i'm gonna start to update nearly everyday again, the story's not gonnabe finished anytime soon, well i don't think it is. btw my chapters are getting worse [ sorry if they're really bad [**

**Review please XX**


	22. What Home?

Well here it is chapter 22 and i'm sorry its took soooooooo long for me to get it up but i should be updating everyday now because the story is on my laptop.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!

Enough babbaling so go on ... read !! lol

* * *

Chapter 22:- What Home?

**Gabriella POV**

I didn't understand why my mom wanted me to call the police and send them to our old house. It was weird but I did as she said. And why did she hang up on me? Something's going on and I want to know what it is. I hope my mom is at the old house and the police have already got there. The Albuquerque police phone the Californian police and they went to the house.

"Troy, my mom just hung up on me. She told me to send the police to my old house quick. I don't get it" Troy seems to remember everything even though the doctor said parts of his memory still aren't there. It'll take time for him to be the Troy that I'm used to loving but I still love this Troy. I kinda like this vulnerable side to him it's cute.

"Gabs, I'm sure she's okay. Maybe that's where she's been this whole time and was just waiting for someone to find her" Is he trying to say that she's been hiding by herself or something. Now he's just as confusing as the doctor.

"Troy there's nothing there for her to go back to. She said she went back because my dad is out of prison and she's been living with him and that I should give him a chance. But there's no way he's coming near me not after everything he put my mom through and when he nearly hit me. She says he's changed but people don't just change over night … okay so he's been in prison nearly 10 years but still. I don't believe he's changed" I think I just confused him, his face is a picture if you could see it … this is why I love him.

**With Maria, Andrew & Police**

"POLICE! Step away from her!" the police barged into the basement, they heard Andrew shout at Maria. They looked at her hands feet, they weren't tied up but they were red raw. All the rubbing from the ropes had cut her skin.

"Andrew Garibaldi you're under arrest for holding Maria Montez hostage. Are you okay Miss Montez" The policemen handcuffed Andrew and he threw a dirty look to Maria, she threw an even dirtier one back at him. He had treated her like something off the bottom of her shoe the last 3 months; it was time she fought back.

"I'm okay thanks, is my daughter okay?" The policeman nodded his head and told her all that had happened to her the last 3 months. He had been filled in by the Californian police so he could tell her if she asked.

"So he's okay with Troy then?"

"Yeah, they got into an argument and he got ran over. He lost his memory but could still remember Gabriella when he shouldn't have. He then lost it again and didn't remember her but now he knows her and is planning on keeping it that way. So yes she's fine" Maria's face went pale when she heard that Troy had forgotten her daughter, she couldn't imagine what Gabriella had been through. It was the Montez family's worst 3 months ever.

"Are we going back to Albuquerque?"

"Yeah, one of us will be on the plane with you until you arrive. The Albuquerque police will phone Gabriella and tell her to meet you on the other side. You'll see her very soon" They walked out of the house and to his car and headed to the airport.

**With Gabriella & Troy**

"Gabriella, there's a phone call for you" A nurse came into the room, holding out the phone. _Again_ she thought to herself.

"Hello"

"Gabriella Montez. You're mom is save and well. You're father was holding her hostage and he's in the Californian Station being questioned. He probably won't go to prison but he won't be allowed near you're family and if he is near you he's back into prison for life. You're mom is on the plane to Albuquerque as we speak, she asked if you could meet her at the other side?" Gabriella did a little happy dance to herself. Her mom was okay, her dad wasn't allowed near them and her mom was on her way home.

"Can you get a message to her? If you can tell her that I'll be there waiting and that I love her"

"Okay, she should be there in the morning. Bye Miss Montez"

"Bye and thank you!" She ran around in a circle and screamed to herself. She went back to Troy and told him the whole story, she wanted him to go with her to the airport but wasn't sure if he was allowed. The doctor came in for their regular check up, they asked if they could go to the airport tomorrow and he agreed they just needed transport.

"Troy, do you think the gang would be allowed to take us? Because you can't drive, doctor's orders and I can't drive full stop"

"Yeah I'll call Chad after and ask him. I said she'd be okay didn't I"

"Yeah I know, thanks Troy. I'm glad you remember me now, it was horrible thinking you'd forgotten me" He shuffled over in his bead so she could fit in too. She slid on and hugged him tight not wanting to let go. She felt warm and safe in his arms, it was true no-one had ever made her feel this way.

**Next Day At Airport**

**Gabriella POV**

I saw my mom getting off the plane through the window. I waited patiently for her to come through the door before I could rush and hug her. I was so glad that Troy was here with me, he really helped me while I was waiting. Truth is … I'm crap at waiting, probably the most impatient girl I've ever known. But my Troy was here with me, through thick and thin that's us …

… Okay so we're not dating again … yet. You've got to think positive, I still don't think he knows me properly, I'll ask him my birthday.

"Troy, this is just to check, when's my birthday?" He's pulling his thinking face, he's so damn cute! Keep on track Gabriella!

"14th December" Maybe he does know me fully.

"Yup! Just checking that you haven't forgotten me again" I said to him hoping he would hint the sarcasm in my voice … obviously not.

"Gabi, I don't know what wicked witch of East High did to me but I'm not going to forget you again … unless she does something else" His eyes have turned all stern, I can't see any love behind them at all, just annoyance and … hate.

"Troy I was joking … are you okay? You seem iffy with me"

"Yeah, I hadn't noticed?" Sure he hadn't! I'll talk to him about this later, my mom's here!

"Mami! I've missed you so much! Are you okay?" I run over to her crying, I've got no make-up on so it won't run or stain her clothes. She hugs me back once I reach her and soon she's crying too.

"Gabriella, you don't understand how much I've missed you, I've never been away from that long before … well I probably have but I never felt so bad. You didn't even know where I was or anything. I can't imagine what you've been through" Why does she feel so bad? It was my 'dad's' fault, he's just a stupid pig!

"Mami, don't worry about me, how was _he_ treating you? Did he feed you at all?"

"Don't speak about you're father like that!" Is she serious? After the way he treated her she sticking up for him! Must be jetlag … can you go delusional from jetlag?

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just tired and to answer you're question I'll tell you the whole story once we get home" I've got to tell her, we haven't got a home to go to. It was too badly burned to go back and live in it even if it had been redecorated. It has to be knocked down and rebuilt again.

"Mom, we don't have a home. Remember it got burned down and it was too badly burned to go back and live in even if we did redecorate. I was living with Troy … where's Troy?"

* * *

**Sorry it's took so long but i finally got my story off the computer and onto my laptop. Hope you liked this chapter**

**Review or have a bad year lol**


	23. Troy's Eyes

I said I'd update today and I have lol. Weel hope you like this chappie and is up to what you expect. Oh and at the bottom of the page there's a summary of a new story I'm writig, you'll have to review if you want me to put it up.

Here we go ...

* * *

Chapter 23:- Troy's Eyes

Gabriella looked all around the airport trying to find Troy but he couldn't be seen anywhere.

"Mami, did you see Troy when you came through the door? He was right behind me when I ran to you" Mrs Montez shook her head; she could only see Gabriella, then again she was only looking or Gabriella.

Gabriella ran off from her mothers grip looking everywhere for Troy but no luck. She ran back to her mom and cried into her shoulder and told her the whole story of how Troy didn't remember her and now he did but he's run off. Maria was also crying softly into Gabriella's hair but for a different reason. When she was kidnapped the only comfort she got was knowing that Gabriella was with Troy and safe, hearing that he had forgotten her made her feel even worse for being away for so long.

**With Troy**

Troy was right behind Gabriella as she ran to her mom but felt someone grab his arm and drag him around to the other side of the airport.

"Yo dude! What you doing?" He shouted but soon a hand was shoved across his mouth so he couldn't say anything at all. The hand left his face and grabbed his other hand.

"Ella?" His voice went really high as he saw his ex … who he dumped for Gabriella but he wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Yes Troy it's me, you're girlfriend remember?"

"You're not my girlfriend. I dumped you ages ago, we're over Ella" He tried to get away but 3 very tall men dressed in black came out behind him so he walked into them. He didn't understand how Ella knew he was here but when they were dating she always seemed a little weird to Troy.

"Erm Ella, who are these guys?"

"Their my little friends just in case you don't co-operate" Troy's eyes went wide when he saw her face light up. She had an evil glint in her eye which he didn't like. She reminded him too much of Mrs Darbus.

"What have I got to co-operate for?" Her evil grin grew wider and wider as she stepped into even more light, she had pulled Troy into a dark corner somewhere.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now who is you're girlfriend?" Troy gave her a dumb look; he didn't have one … yet. He wanted to ask Gabriella again but though she might want to take it slow because of everything that's happened. So he didn't have a girlfriend

"I don't have a girlfriend"

"What about Geeky Gabi" Troy felt his fist clench, he'd never hit a girl but he couldn't stand it when people called her that. Mostly because he started it

_Flashback_

"_Oh look who it is, Taylor and Geeky Gabi" Troy would never call Taylor anything because he knew Chad would never forgive him and they had been like brothers since pre school he wouldn't just throw that away._

"_Geeky Gabi, that's a new one. I'll try and think of one for you Bolton next time I see you, I'll give it to you" Gabriella said as she walked away with a sly grin on her face, but she was dieing to cry. The person she loves just called her a geek; it didn't bother her much when other people called her that much because she knew she was one._

"_Gabriella are you okay?" When Troy saw her walking down the corridor she had tears in her eyes._

"_Why do you care Bolton, and I can't be bothered to waste my breath and think of a name for you"_

"_Gabriella, I didn't mean that, I swear" But she didn't believe him and just walked off to the girls to the girls toilets without even a good bye or sly remark._

_End Flashback_

"Don't call her that"

"You started it"

"I know! But I didn't mean it and I shouldn't have said it" They were into a big argument about Gabriella and all the 'body guards' had walked off. Gabriella and her mom walked pat and stopped when they heard arguing. Gabriella walked over to the dark corner and saw Troy and Ella in the red faced argument.

"GUYS!" She shouted at both of them, when they saw her Troy smiled and Ella made Troy kiss her. Gabriella knew that Ella made Troy kiss her, she made it so obvious.

"See Troy doesn't love you Gabriella, he loves me. Why else why he kiss me?" Troy looked at Gabriella and the annoyance had gone in his eyes but she could still see a hint of hate. She decided to play along, to see what Troy and Ella would do.

"Bye Troy" She walked away with tears in her eyes, fake of course. Troy automatically shouted at Ella and chased after Gabriella. Gabriella felt good that Troy did care about her and that hate thing she was seeing was probably her imagination.

"Gabi, Gabi wait. Wait! I didn't kiss her she kissed me" Troy called after her, she hadn't gone far, only to her mom who had sat down on the near by bench. She turned around smiling still with tears in her eyes.

"Troy I know, I had to make Ella think that I believed her. What did she want anyway?"

"Well, she was trying to convince me that she's still my girlfriend but she's not. And then she thought that you were my girlfriend but I said … that you weren't" Both Troy and Gabriella's heart broke when Troy said that.

"Troy, me and mom are going back to the police station. They should fix us with a place to stay while we get sorted with a new house" They both began to walk away but Troy stopped them.

"I can ask if you can stay with me … again. If you want?" Maria didn't really want to; she felt like she would be intruding, Gabriella did want to. She wanted to be with Troy all the time she could, it might mean figuring out what all that hate meant.

"I don't want to be rude but I really don't want to be intruding"

"Mami, please. Just until we find a place of our own. It shouldn't be long, please!" Gabriella was practically on her knees begging her mom.

"Troy could you ask you're parents to see if it's okay, and _if_ it is … we can go stay with Troy" Inside Gabriella was ready to burst, actually it's like she did right there and then. She screamed at the top of her lungs making everyone look at her.

"Sorry, thanks mom" Troy phoned his parents and they gave the okay.

"You can stay, Gabi all you're stuff has got to come from Sharpay's"

"What stuff? I've been borrowing Sharpay's clothes for ages. Mami I need a bunch of new clothes" Maria rolled her eyes at her daughter before replying.

"You can go with you're friends once we're settled, will Sharpay mind if you borrow some more of her clothes for a while?"

"Nope. Thanks mom you're the best" All three walked to Troy's nurse's car. Someone had to come with them but she stayed in the car. Gabriella was holding her mom's hand while he other left limp, Troy grabbed her other hand and smiled down on her, things were going to be just fine … if only Gabriella could figure out Troy's eyes.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chappie, I wrote it a while ago so I had to re-read it to refresh my memory**

**I'm working on a new story called _Runaway Love_ have you noticed how all my stories have love at the end of them? wierd I don't even know why I do it but I can't call the other story anything else.**

**I'll put it up tomorrow if you want but you have to review to tell me**

**_Runaway Love:- Summary:- Troy & Gabriella are arranged to get married to each other in 2 weeks. They didn't know each other and didn't like the idea so they both runaway. They meet on their journey but will they realise they were supposed to marry each other? Will they fall in love along the way? TROYELLA _**

**suck at summaries but hope it sounds good**


	24. Figuring Out Troy's Eyes

Here you go another chapter of Secret Love. Just to clear things us the hate in Troy's eyes is kinda explained in this chapter.

AN/Runaway Love should be up now too, just to let you know

* * *

Chapter 24:- Figuring Out Troy's Eyes

Mrs Montez and Gabriella had been living with Troy and his family for the past three days. It was good because Gabriella never got lonely she always had Troy with her and Maria had someone to talk to. Troy mom, Lucille, was like Maria's best friend now, they spoke about everything … especially how much they wanted Troy and Gabriella to just go out with each other. They knew that Troy and Gabriella knew that they loved each other, they couldn't figure out why they didn't just date already.

In those three days Gabriella's had a hard time trying to figure out Troy's eyes. The hate thing was still there and she couldn't figure out why. It had grown a little stronger as the spent more time together. Troy himself didn't know what was happening to him, it's like that thing Mrs Darbus did to him is making him hate Gabriella not love her.

"Troy what's wrong, and don't say nothing" Gabriella demanded, it had been the fifth time she asked him in an hour and she always got the same reply.

"Nothing"

"I said, don't say nothing. I'm not stupid or blind Troy. I don't know why but I can see … hate in you're eyes when you look at me. What have I done?" Gabriella was pleading with him to answer her, she didn't realise that he didn't know himself what had happened to him.

"Gabi, I'm sorry, I don't know what's going on with me. Something weird has happened ever since I remembered you. I don't know whether it's some kind of freaky side effect but I just can't shift this feeling I've got"

"What feeling Troy?" All this was confusing Gabriella but she tried her best to make sense of it all.

"Whenever I look at you I used to feel love and want to hold you but now … I can't stand to look at you, it's like I want to be sick. And I don't understand why, because I still love you, I know I do! At least I think I do" Troy looked down at his hands; they were becoming sweaty and shaking. He folded them together staring at his shoe laces, it was as if he was trying to untie them with his mind.

"Troy, their not going to untie themselves you know. You know what, I think me and mom better get a move on with this house hunting us … well me, is making you uncomfortable and don't try and change my mind because I'm not stupid and you're really easy to read. So I'll see you when I see you Troy" She walked out of his room with out no word from Troy, he just carried on staring at his shoes.

"Mom can we hurry up with finding our own house please. I don't mean to be rude but I don't feel right living here … with Troy" Gabriella asked her mom once she had walked into the kitchen.

"But hunny, what's the rush. We've only been here three days" Her mom tried to convince her and it worked. Gabriella agreed to stay here until they had found a house and they weren't going to rush finding one because it had to be right for both of them.

**Troy POV**

Can any of you tell why I feel this sudden hate towards Gabriella? Didn't think so. I wish I could tell myself, I don't want to hate her I honestly don't I don't want to do anything but love her but it's like I can't stop myself.

I've got school in a few hours. We had the morning off which I don't see the point of, just going in for the afternoon, pointless. I don't know whether to walk with Gabi or get Chad to give me a lift. Flip a coin? Heads I walk with Gabi. Tails Chad gives me a lift.

Heads, Gabi it is.

"Hey Gabi, mind if I walk with you?" I ask as we walk out of the door, good she doesn't mind.

"Listen, can we talk? Like with no-one listening?"

"No-one's here Troy, talk"

**No-one POV**

They walked out of the door side by side. It was a squeeze as the door is so small.

"Gabi, I'm sorry what I told you the other day. I didn't mean for it to come out like that" Troy said breaking the awkward silence that had suddenly fallen.

"Troy, you only told me the truth, you don't have to be sorry about that. I've been trying to figure out what it meant since the airport. Now that you've told me I guess I don't have to try anymore" She replied looking directly into his eyes. He was avoiding her gaze, not wanting to see the look in her eyes. If he looked he would see a mixture of things:- heartbreak, sadness, confusion, love, madness and all the other things that involved being hurt.

"Gabi, listen as soon I get into school I'm asking Mrs D what the hell she did to me!" Troy kinda shouted all that at Gabriella which made her jump.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you"

"It's okay, but really just get back with Ella I know that's what you really want to do" Gabriella stormed off into the school gates leaving Troy angry with himself. He didn't want to get back together Ella; she was his ex for a reason. His heart was telling him not to go back to Ella but his mind was telling him something else.

"Yo Mrs D! What have you done to me!? Why can't I stand to look at the girl I friking love!?" Troy shouted when he got into form, no-one else was there and no-one was in the corridor so he could let go.

Gabriella, was walking down the corridor and heard Troy shout, she wanted to walk to other way but somehow couldn't. When she got to the door she didn't like what she heard. It wasn't exactly pleasant.

"… Troy, you don't love who you think you love …" After hearing that, Gabriella walked away not wanting to hear anymore. But she missed the most important part.

"You think you love Gabriella but you really love Ella" Mrs Darbus told him which made Troy get frustrated. He knew that he loved Gabriella and not Ella so what was she saying.

"Hey, I know I love Gabi and not Ella but … it's complicated"

"What's complicated about it Troy?" Troy didn't want to tell her, it was his personal business and she was his teacher. But if he wanted answers he had to answer questions.

"Okay, well I know I love Gabriella but when I look at her I feel like I … hate her. Explain that Mrs D"

"Hmmm, well this has never happened before. How long did it take you to remember her?"

"About … 1 day. Why?" Troy didn't know why Mrs Darbus didn't know what was going on with him.

"Well Troy, I think you need to spend more time with Gabriella that might work"

"She can't stand to look at me after I told her what I felt" Troy stormed out of the form room and to the rooftop. If anywhere that's where he'd find Gabriella.

**Gabriella POV**

If Troy thinks he loves me and Mrs Darbus says he doesn't love who he thinks he loves that means that he doesn't really love me. Why is she so confusing? Why can't Troy just tell me what he really feels, yeah it'll hurt but not as mush as it will if he carry's on stringing me along and making me believe that he does love me.

"AARRGGHH" Don't worry no-one can hear me I'm up on the rooftop, no-one even knows it exists apart from me and Troy. It's out special place; well I should say _was _our special place.

"Hey" Great, he's here … Troy if you're wondering.

"I thought I'd find you here"

**No-one POV**

Troy walked slowly up the stairs and Gabriella turned around to face him.

"Why? What's up?" Gabriella replied with hint or anger in her voice, this didn't go unnoticed by Troy.

"I just asked Mrs D what she did to me and guess what? She doesn't know herself"

"Troy I heard you talking to her and she said you don't love who you think you love so tell me this. Who do you love?"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Like it or Lump it I say lol**

**Reivew and Runaway Love should be up now too**


	25. Breaking Free

Heyy sorry I didn't update yesterday I had to help my mom then I went to my nans and I couldn't be bothered to update at 9:00pm

Here you lucky readers, Chapter 25...

* * *

Chapter 25:- Breaking Free

"_Troy I heard you talking to her and she said you don't love who you think you love so tell me this. Who do you love?"_

"What?" Troy went over to Gabriella and sat down next to her.

"I heard Darbus saying 'you don't love who you think you love' and you_ think_ you love me. So if you don't love who you think you love that means you don't love me" Troy kinda got what she was saying but her voice was cracking from trying not to cry. He reached out for her hand but she pulled it away.

"Gabriella listen to me. D said that she doesn't know what's happening anymore. She said to spend more time with you and see if it goes away"

"But Troy it's hard for me to even look at you, how can I spend time with you if that's too hard?" She forced herself to look at him. After two seconds she had to look away.

"Gabi, please just try. You probably don't believe me but I do love you and I know that I'm not lying. Just please tell me you'll try." He reached for her hand again and this time she didn't pull away which he took as a good sign. He felt something dripping on his hand, it wasn't until he looked at Gabriella that he realised it was her tears.

"Don't cry. Gabi please …" Troy wrapped his arm around her shaking shoulders and held her close. She leant her head into his neck and just cried. The bell rang but they ignored it, they just sat there crying. Troy was crying now too, he hated it when she cried it was like a part of him being ripped out.

Gabriella began singing a familiar song that both of them knew.

_We're soarin', flyin'_

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach_

_If we're trying _

_So we're breaking free _

Troy joined in with her, both voices a little shaky from crying.

_You know the world can see us _

_In a way that's different than who we are _

_Creating space between us_

_'Til we're separate hearts_

_But your faith it gives me strength_

_Strength to believe_

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah, we're breaking free_

_Oh, we're breakin' free_

_Ohhhh_

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control_

_Connected by a feeling_

_Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Very souls, ohhh_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up_

_So everyone can see us_

_We're breakin' free_

_We're soarin'_

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh runnin'_

_Climbin'_

_To get to that place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_We're breaking free_

_Ohhh, yeah_

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

_This is true_

_This is fate _

_And together_

_We see it comin'_

_More than you _

_More than me_

_Not a want, but a need_

_Both of us breakin' free_

_Soarin' _

_Flyin' _

_There's not a star in heaven _

_That we can't reach _

_If we're trying _

_Yeah we're breaking free_

_Breaking free_

_Were runnin' _

_Ohhhh, climbin'_

_To get to the place _

_To be all that we can be_

_Now's the time_

_Now's the time_

_So we're breaking free_

_Ohhh, we're breaking free_

_Ohhhh_

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

"I knew you were going to sing that" Troy said once they had finished.

"How?"

"Because when I first saw you that song just played in my head. I don't know why it just did" Gabriella laughed a little.

"Same here, I guess it's our song" They laughed themselves into an awkward silence. It was broken by screaming and the fire bell.

"What the hell!?"

"Troy wait! Look at me" Troy did as he was told and looked into Gabriella's eyes for the first time in what seemed forever.

"Thank you" She leaned up and captured their lips together, Troy thought it was random but was happy that she was trying.

"What was that for?"

"You'll find out soon, but we better get out before we _burn, baby burn!!_" Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand and raced down the steps to the fire bell meeting point which was on the basketball courts the farthest thing away from the school. Plus if the school exploded it would have to go through the pond to reach them all.

"Where have you two been, you've missed 2 lessons?" The gang greeted them with questions once they arrived at the court.

"Just … somewhere" They knew they couldn't tell them about the rooftop.

"Let me guess, the rooftop?" Everyone turned and looked at Jason, he was holding his girlfriends hand Kelsi Neilson. Troy and Gabriella just looked at each other, they were going to deny it but why should they lie to their friends.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Everyone knows"

"Yeah, and we agreed not to tell them we knew!" Sharpay spat at him, Kelsi was used to it but Jason wasn't. He ran and hid behind Kelsi.

"Guess you don't need that song anymore, hey Troy?" Kelsi said once she had pulled Jason from behind her.

"What song?" Gabriella turned and looked at Troy who had turned bright red. He was blending into his wildcat jacket.

"Yeah, what song Kelsi?" He gave her a 'why-did-you-say-that-look'

"Don't worry, you'll hear it soon" Before anyone could say anything in reply Coach Bolton went to the front of the court and told them all what was going on.

"You're all wondering what's happening aren't you? Well, there was a small fire in the school kitchen, when I say small I mean … big! The school will be closed until further notice so you're all free to go home" Everyone cheered, even the teachers. It was 10 days before they broke up anyway for Christmas.

"Well that's what I call lucky"

"What about my coursework!?!?!?!?"

"Ryan! It's only a small fire, 'when I say small I mean … big!" Sharpay told her brother doing her best Coach Bolton impersonation. He was standing right behind her and laughed at how rubbish it was.

"I don't talk like that do I?" Sharpay turned so quickly she nearly broke off her 3 inch heel. The gang just laughed even harder.

"No Coach Bolton, sorry" He wasn't bothered though, she hung around their house a lot so he got to know her pretty well.

"Hey, where's Troy and Gabriella gone?" Zeke asked once he had calmed himself down.

**With Troy & Gabriella**

"Troy their gonna kill us!" Toy had grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the school gates, he wanted her all to herself.

"Troy!"

"Gabi, what was that kiss and thank you for before?"

"What was that song Kelsi was talking about?"

"I asked you first" They got themselves into a mini argument but Gabriella gave in first.

"Well, I told you to look at me just to see if that hate thing I had been seeing was still there. And guess what? It wasn't … and still isn't. That's what it was for. Now the song" Troy just carried on smiling at her and it began to freak her out.

"Troy, stop smiling at me like that, it's scary. TROY!" He still didn't stop, until she put on her pouty face.

"Gabi, stop the pouty face. I said stop! AARRGGHH! Fine. To make you believe that I did love you I went to Kelsi to help me write a song for you"

Sooo… How'd it go?" Troy pulled a face knowing that he'd have to sing it to her.

"No, I'm not singing it and it won't work if you pull you're pouty face … OKAY! Gosh stop with the pouty torture" And he began to sing it for her. When he was finished he looked at her and she had tears in her eyes, he thought his singing had made her cry.

"So what'd you think?"

"It … it … was … beautiful" She threw her arms around his neck with such force it made him fall backwards onto the ground.

"Ouch …" Gabriella giggled when she hit the ground, well more like Troy.

"I like this landing; we should do it more often"

* * *

**Hope you liked it!!! Actually I hope you loved it but oh well lol.**

**So glad you're liking Runaway Love too, i had a dream like it theres where the idea came from**

**so REVIEW!!!!! love you readers**


	26. Taylor's Past

Next chapter, a bit later but my mom took me shopping and I can't say no to shopping.

Hope you like it. WARNING:- it's a bit sad but not that sad that'll you'll cry, I hope

* * *

Chapter 26:- Taylor's Past

Taylor and Chad had been going strong for the past few months; everything was great until it came to Taylor's birthday.

_Flashback_

"_Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Taylor, Happy birthday to you!" Gabriella sang down the phone to her best friend. It was 6:00am and Taylor had been awoken by her phone ringing. It was a cheerful Gabriella, probably happier than Taylor herself that it was her birthday._

"_Gabi, it's 6 in the morning and a Sunday. Why are you calling me this early?" Taylor spoke wiping the sleep from her eyes, she was already awake so there was no point of going back to sleep._

"_Tay, it's Monday, 6 in the morning and your birthday!!" Taylor shot up from her pillow and screamed. Gabriella had to hold the phone away from her ear until she stopped screaming._

"_That was such a Sharpay move"_

"_I have to get ready! I'll see you at school Gabi" Taylor put the phone down but not before Gabriella could call back to her. She ran into her bathroom and looked at herself, her hair was frizzy, she had a spot right on her chin and to top it all off she had bags under her eyes. She was up all night having a pre-birthday party._

"_Okay Tay, get yourself together. Shower first" Taylor got undressed and hopped into the shower. When she was out she blow dried her hair leaving a few of her natural curls in at the bottom._

"_Make-up time now" She gathered everything she needed and began applying it all and … 1 hour later she was ready to leave for school.

* * *

_

"_Happy birthday Tay. What's it like to be 17?" Gabriella greeted her best friend once she got in the school doors._

"_You'll be 17 soon, don't worry"_

"_I know. Oh here's you're present, it's not much but I hope you like it" She handed Taylor a bright blue bag with her present in. Taylor opened it revealing a cute red headband with a bow on the one side, the lipgloss Taylor had been waiting for and a card. She read the card and attacked Gabriella with a big hug._

"_I love them thanks Gabi! You're the best friend ever!" Gabriella giggled at her comment and they walked to class together._

"_Wait till you see what Sharpay got you"_

"_Why is it big?"_

"_Let's just say, it's pink and sparkly … joke, but it is really beautiful" Gabriella joked. They walked into form room to find a big banner saying 'Happy Birthday Taylor' and everyone began singing._

"_Happy birthday Tay!" Sharpay came over and gave her a hug._

"_This is only part of you're present from me, the other is right here" She handed Taylor an envelope. She opened it to find three tickets to the best spa in town._

"_There for me, you and Gabi" Sharpay was also attacked by the Taylor hug. Taylor was almost crying, she was amazed how she had such good friends._

"_Don't cry Tay. Was it really that bad a present?"_

"_No, I'm just so happy to have you guys as friends, I'm so lucky" Taylor hugged them both. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist hugging her close._

"_Hello Chad"_

"_Hey babe, happy birthday. Listen don't go mad but I couldn't get you a present" Taylor turned in his arms so she was facing him. He thought she was going to shout but instead she kissed his nose._

"_Don't worry I think Shar's present can cover your's too" Chad was surprised he was bracing himself for an earful; he even had cotton wool in his ears.

* * *

_

_It wasn't until later that it all went wrong. Taylor was walking past the gym at the end of school. She didn't have to wait for Chad he had basketball practice. As she was walking past she heard Chad shout and a cheerleader giggling. Taylor knew she should trust Chad but her curiosity got the better of her, she had a little peek in the door._

_The cheerleader was all over Chad trying to seduce him, badly. Chad was pushing her off which made Taylor happy but what he did next made her angry. He slapped her. Taylor couldn't see anymore she was already out of the school doors._

_Taylor had been at home for 1 hour, crying non-stop. Chad had rung her 4 times already and he had been home 15 minutes. When he rung for the fifth time Taylor picked up._

"_Hello"_

"_Hey babe. What's the matter? You sound like you've been crying" Taylor was silently cursing, he knew her too well._

"_You really want to know? If you do here goes. What's the matter is I saw you slapping a girl today. You don't know this but my dad hit my mom and put her in hospital. After he did that he killed himself. I was only 7. I can't be in a relationship with someone who is going to abuse me. Goodbye Chad" Taylor hung up before Chad could say anything back. _

_He phoned her back and she picked up reluctantly._

"_Taylor, I'm sorry but she was drunk and trying to get off with me. I only hit her to get some sense into her. Tay I would never hit you I love you too much, please forgive me"_

"_Let me think" And she put the phone down again, she could tell that Chad was crying while talking to her._

_End Flashback_

"Taylor you've been in you're room all week, not coming to school or anything. What's wrong?" Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi were getting really worried about her, she had never missed this much of school.

"Chad hit a girl"

"Chad what!?" All three chorused. They sat on the edge of her bed waiting for her to tell the whole story.

"Chad hit a girl because she was drunk. I can't be with him. Not after that" Taylor cried into her pillow. It came out muffled but they could understand what she said.

"Tay, he didn't hit you. And when my dad's drunk my mom hits him to get them thinking straight … or something like that" Sharpay said, and it was true her mom did hit her dad a lot because he was nearly always drunk.

"But my dad hit my mom once and put her in hospital after that he killed himself. That's why I can't be with Chad" All the girls leaned over and hugged Taylor tight, hoping she would know that she would always have them.

"Give him one more chance Tay, he would never hit you. He loves you"

"He told me that himself" Gabriella got up and went over to the door. She opened it revealing a red puffy eyed Chad looking sorry for himself.

"Well, he can tell you again" Sharpay and Kelsi got up off the bed leaving Chad and Taylor alone. Chad walked over to Taylor and started crying.

* * *

**Sad chappie I know but I needed a little drama nothing was happeneing ... really.**

**Review if you want Taylor to forgive him, I've already written it so I can't change it sowwy but I still like reviews**

**Reviews Love lol**


	27. Bad News

Sooo your gonna find out if she forgives him, I hate it when people put these little AN's here but I like writing them, it's like I'm talking to you. This chappie is dedicated to all you who read and review everytime, Love you guys..xX

* * *

Chapter 27:- Bad News

"Chad boys don't cry" Taylor told him before she started a fresh set of tears. She could feel Chad shaking his head into her shoulder.

"I do when I'm heartbroken. You don't understand how sorry I am" He continued crying ignoring Taylor telling him to stop. He looked up into Taylor's big brown eyes and they connected for a moment until Taylor looked away.

"Tay I don't get it you know I would never hit you, I love you. Why would you think that?" Chad asked knowing he probably wouldn't get on answer. He was right; Taylor couldn't explain to him why she thought that, she didn't want to tell him about her ex-boyfriend.

He could tell there was something she wasn't telling him and didn't want to tell him.

"Tay, just tell me. I won't blow up" e tried to make her laugh but it didn't work. She decided if she was going to be in a relationship no secrets.

"Okay, well you know my ex-boyfriend? He used to slap me when I didn't do … stuff, he wanted me to. That girl didn't do what you wanted her to and you slapped her, it kinda brought back memories. Memories I'd tried to forget" She could see Chad's face turning redder and redder; his hands were growing into fists ready to hit the closest thing. Taylor took this as her.

"Chad, please don't hit me … please!" She scrambled back across the bed to the wardrobe. Chad didn't know what to do, he knew if he went closer to her he would just scare her and if he walked away she would think he didn't love her. He chose the middle option, staying where he was and trying to talk to her.

"Tay Tay. I wasn't going to hit you; I wasn't going to hit anyone. It's just … that dude was never nice to anyone and if he was still in town he would be dead by now. How could anyone do that to you? Tay Tay please don't be scared of me" He took a chance and edged forward towards her. She ran into his arms and just cried.

**With Gabriella & Sharpay**

"I can't believe anyone would even do that to anyone. I can't believe Taylor didn't tell any of us"

"I know, I mean its Tay it's not like her to have secrets. I just hope Chad can convince her that he really does love her and would never hit her. I mean it's Chad he couldn't hit a fly … even if he could catch it" Gabriella and Sharpay laughed, Sharpay always knew how to make everything a joke.

Chad had talked Taylor into coming down stairs and having something to eat; they had been up there nearly all night. Gabriella ran over and hugged her to show that she would always have her no matter what. Sharpay wanted to join in the action so she also ran over and gave her a hug. Taylor had them no matter what, through thick and thin.

Next day at school everything was as normal … well nearly. Today Troy wasn't there, his dad wasn't there either. Gabriella went to the Principle and asked where they both were and he told her that he couldn't say. _Something's up, I know it_ She thought to herself. She went back to the gang and asked if they knew where they were. If anyone Troy would've told Chad, he was his best friend since pre-school.

"Chad are you sure you don't know anything?"

"They're probably just ill or something, go by their house after school and see if their alright. And no I don't know anything" He told her 5 times. Gabriella couldn't wait till home time so left at break.

On her way there the street seemed unusually quiet. Nothing was moving; she felt like she was in a western movie and a ball of hay would come rolling by any minute. All of the houses had their curtains shut, the cars were still and the houses looked … cold. As she reached Troy's door, she knocked … no answer, she knocked again, this time louder … still no answer. She tried the door handle, it was open. She walked in and it was freezing, she pulled her jacket closer to her to keep warm.

"Mr Bolton? Mrs Bolton? Troy?" She called out, she felt as though she had walked into an empty castle in the middle of a war. _Please someone be here_ She was getting more and more scared as she made her way up to Troy's room, she had never really been anywhere but Troy's room in the Bolton house. She touched his door handle and it was frozen, she turned it, surprised it still worked. As she walked in she was expecting the worst but all she saw was Troy's clothes on the floor. That was still bad enough for her to see. She took out her mobile and called Chad. He was in lesson but he's probably skiving.

"Chad, I'm at Troy's house but no-one is here and all his clothes are on the floor. I'm really scared, it's really cold too. The whole street looks deserted. What should I do?" She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She dropped the phone; all that could be heard was her heavy breathing and Chad on the other end calling her name. She turned around slowly coming face to face with a man, or was it a boy? Whoever they were their face was frozen like they had been at the North Pole for the day.

"Help …" The voice came out very low but because of the silence it was heard by Gabriella.

"What … do you … want me … to do?" She asked while shaking under his grip. For some strange reason she felt kind of … safe. The boy walked forward and stretched out his arms. Gabriella didn't what he wanted_ does he want a hug?_ She walked into his arms and felt warm again. The boy spoke again.

"Gab-ri-ella. Its m-e" He spoke, Gabriella looked up into their eyes and saw Troy. His eyes weren't blue they had turned a misty grey.

"Tr … Troy?" She asked still a little nervous around him, not sure if it was him. He nodded his head and Gabriella's eyes filled with tears. Lately she had been a bit emotional.

"I was so scared! Troy what happened?" He couldn't do anything, he tried to talk … nothing happened, he tried to walk … nothing happened. Gabriella started to drag him out of the house. Even though he was thin he was heavy for her.

Once they reached her house she collapsed in a heap outside her door. Troy began to … melt once he had gotten out of his street. He was still really weak and couldn't talk or walk properly.

"Troy is you're mom and dad like this too?" He nodded his head and Gabriella got shivers down her spine. She decided to phone to school and tell them what she found, she'd get in trouble for ditching school but that wasn't important. Once she phoned the school she called the police and told them everything. They went to the street and had to call for reinforcements, they didn't think it was as serious as it actually was.

They also called to Gabriella's house to question Troy, Gabriella and her mom insisted on staying with him. He was too weak to answer a lot. Maria stepped in and told them it was enough as she could see he was getting distressed. He nodded his head as thanks, before the police left.

"Troy what happened for this to happen?" Gabriella asked, this was the second time and she was going to get an answer. Troy began his story.

"I was getting ready for school this morning and I felt it turn cold. I shouted down to my mom to turn the heating up a bit. It started to get warmer but then it went even colder than I had ever known. It had to be something like -15c. My breath mist was all white and it stuck to the windows. I went down stairs to see what was going on, my mom and dad were huddled up trying to keep warm. I went to the boiler to see if that was warm but it was freezing and ice began to gather around the top.

I went back upstairs ignoring my mom shouting at me telling me to huddle with them. As I got to my room, my eyes began feeling very dry. I tried to make myself cry, but it didn't happen, if it did I would probably have had icicles around my eyes. I went to my drawer and got out a picture of you, I didn't want you to worry. And I wanted you close to me. I tried to go back downstairs but I froze to the spot. After about 10 minutes I could walk again, I went back to my room and sat behind my door. Next thing I know you're calling out my name, I stood up, by the time I was up you were in my room calling Chad. I was so scared because you were scared and because I didn't know was happening. Then here we are" Once Troy finished Gabriella and Maria Montez didn't speak, only because they didn't know what to say. After a few moments Gabriella walked over to Troy and wrapped her arms around his neck. She wanted him to know that she would be there whatever happened.

"Troy?" He looked up as his name was called; it was his parents at the Montez's door. He got up and ran over to them; he never really showed how much he loved his parents but he thought he had lost them today.

"We have some important news. We don't know how to tell you … we don't really know how it happened ourselves. You better sit down"

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Want to know the news? Review!! lol**


	28. Adelaide

Next chappie, Love all your reviews almost as much as I love my readers. Why does this sound like an acceptance speech? I'm not really funny am I? Oh well here's the next chapter

* * *

Chapter 28:- Adelaide

"Why? What is it?" Troy asked his parents with obvious confusion in his voice, Gabriella grabbed his hand and pulled him down, she wanted to know too.

"Can Gabriella and Maria stay?" He had been told to call Miss Montez, Maria. His parents nodded as they began the news.

"During the whole … freezing thing. You're mother somehow became … pregnant" Troy's mouth was hanging open not sure if he had heard his parents right. While he was freezing his butt off they were having sex. Gabriella shot up and hugged Mrs Bolton and congratulated Mr Bolton.

"Before you ask, we didn't have sex. This is where it gets difficult. We don't know how it happened. When the paramedics checked us over they told us the baby was fine, we didn't know what to say. They told us you're mom was 12 weeks gone, but we haven't done anything for her to become pregnant" Troy felt uncomfortable listening to his parents talking about their sex life. He didn't know that after Troy was born, his mom had a miscarriage with his younger sister.

"How could this have happened?"

"Troy there's something else we didn't tell you. When you were two I was pregnant with you're younger sister. But I had a miscarriage, maybe this is a sign. Maybe the miscarriage shouldn't have happened. Maybe … I don't know it just feels right" Troy walked over to his mom and hugged her. He needed her to know that he wouldn't hate because she lied to him.

"Mom, you're right. Maybe this is a sign" He dad patted him on the back and gave him a great big cheesy smile. Troy walked over to Gabriella and held her hand, he was happy that his mom was pregnant but part of him felt missing. He couldn't explain it but since his parents had told him the news he didn't feel whole, it's like a part of his life was missing which he never noticed before, maybe it's his little sister.

* * *

Troy's mom went for a scan 6 weeks later and the doctor at the hospital told her that she was nearly 8 months pregnant. It had only been a few days ago that she had been told she was 12 weeks. She didn't question it; her life felt like it was becoming fuller. Troy's life was also feeling full; his little sister was going to be born soon. 

"Troy, Troy? Troy!" Gabriella called him out of his thoughts, he was thinking of a name for his sister. He shook his head and looked at her, his eyes seemed nearly as bright as when he started going out with Gabriella. She took his hand in hers and started to swing it like little kids would do.

"Sorry just thinking"

"About you're sis? You've been thinking about her a lot haven't you?" Gabriella stated and Troy nodded his head.

"I was thinking about the name Adelaide. What you think?" Gabriella thought for a while. It reminded her of something traditional, chinesey.

"I like it, you should tell you're parents, they might decide to call it her" Troy nodded as they headed home.

* * *

Troy's mom was in labour, and a lot of pain. She was scratching her nails into Jack's (Mr Bolton) palm. He was trying to be positive but was finding it hard as his hand started to bleed. 

"Stop, stop, STOP! Lucy, I _do_ want my hand after this birth" Lucy (Mrs Bolton) looked at her husband and silently apologized. Troy and Gabriella were outside on the waiting chairs, listening to Lucy scream.

"I am never having children, not after hearing this" Gabriella laughed Troy forced a chuckle; he didn't like hearing anyone in pain, especially not someone he loved. His mom started to scream even louder, Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Gabriella put her free hand on his face and made him look at her.

"Don't worry Troy, it's worth it. Just wait till you're baby sister is born" He nodded his head and right then he heard a baby's cry. He grinned and ran into the ward.

"We're calling her Adelaide" Troy's eyes filled with tears, they had used his name. Gabriella also came rushing in after. Troy's parents thanked her for staying with Troy and let her hold Adelaide for a few seconds.

* * *

It was a few months after the birth and for some strange reason Adelaide was now 16. Troy's parents think it's because it was meant to be, she was supposed to be born they weren't complaining though, because they missed out on all the baby crying and getting up late. Troy also didn't mind he had someone to talk to other than his friends. 

"Adii, come here!" Troy called for his sister, she came rushing through the door. For some reason she reminded him of Sharpay, blonde hair, blue eyes **(AN/I know Sharpay had brown, thats the only difference between them) **bossy always singing and nagging Troy to be nice to Gabriella.

"Yeah bro?" She rushed through the door with her hair in a messy bun and her pj's on. Troy just laughed, she was always full of energy ... even if it was 1 in the morning.

"I got a date with Gabs and I don't know what to do for her, could you help?" Normally he'd ask Taylor, Sharpay or Kelsi but Adii was just as close as those 3 now to Gabriella.

"Well, she's rubbish at bowling, so if you take her there you'll have to help her ..." She gave him the Catch-my-drift look. Troy nodded and smiled, he really did like having a sister.

"Thanks sis, I thought having a sister would be horrible but it's not that bad" She looked at him with fake hurt in her eyes, she also liked having a brother, well she wouldn't know what it was like without one.

* * *

**I no it's a bit confusing I confused myself writing it. But I hope you get it, I would say I'd explain it but it'll be hard so so sorry if you don't get it**

**REVIEW even if it did confuse you **


	29. The Date

Sorry about the last chapter being confusing, and sorry if it was a bit of a let down but I started writing it before Christmas then finished writing it after Christmas so I kinda forgot what I had planned to do. Sorry again [

Hope you like this one ... I'm sure you will ;-)

* * *

Chapter 29:- The Date

**Gabriella POV**

Troy's taking me out today, he said to wear something, not fancy but nice. Well that helps ... not. He won't tell me where we're going or anything, knowing him he asked Shar, Tay, Kels or Adii for an idea. Boys can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em.

I don't know what to wear, either my grey skinnys, grey shoobs and my grey guitar top, gotta love it. Or my faded jeans, flip-flops, dark grey top and my massive cardigan. Oh I need Sharpay, she knows what to do in this situation.

"Shar, I need help. I've got a date with Troy and I don't have a clue what to wear, he said nothing fancy but nice ... what does that mean? Get here as quick as you can" That shouldn't be too hard for her, she loves fixing me when I'm in need of fashion advice. That should be her know, told you she'd be quick.

"What where you thinking of wearing? Oh wears he taking you?" A hello would be nice, but no just barge in with the questions.

"That's the thing, he won't tell me. And I was thinking of wearing either my grey skinnys -"

"Don't go there" Wha?! I love my grey skinnys. Oh well she is the fashion police of East Side.

"What about my faded jeans and filp-flops?" She's pulling a face, but I think it's a good face, it's like kinda scrunced up trying to picture it with a perfectly manicured finger on her chin.

"Sounds good but one minute" Great, out with the cell. I wonder who she's calling ... sounds like Adii.

"Hey babe, do you know where Troy is taking Gabi?"

"Yeah but I can't say"

"Okay, can she wear flip-flops?"

"Don't go their, if she does, tell her to take socks" Hello I'm right here you know. Why can't Sharpay just give the phone to me. She's so rude sometimes, I invite her in my home and she just ignores me while she's on the phone ... what am I sayin I need help!

"Okay, flip-flops are a no-go. I say your dark jeans with your brown slouch boots. You know the ones with the chunky heel?" Gosh she knows my wardrobe better than me.

**No-one POV**

Gabriella went with Sharpay's idea except the boots, no-one says no to Sharpay when she's in 'Fashion Mode' She wore dark jeans, grey pumps and her grey top. She had socks in her bag, just in case. Troy was at the door waiting, he kept it simple. Long sleeved white t-shirt with a dark blue over the top and dark jeans. Gabriella looked dolled up compared to him.

"Be there in a min!" Gabriella called down the stairs, she was still nervous going on dates with Troy, she got the butterflies everytime.

"Come in and take a seat. It's open!" She shouted down, she checked it was Troy before she shouted though. She heard the door open and Troy shout up

"Gabi? What's taking you so long to get ready?" Gabriella rolled her eyes, boys. Sharpay had gone and left her to do her own hair and make-up. Gabriella kept it natural, just a bit of eye-liner and lipgloss. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen where Troy had taken a seat.

"Ready" Troy spun around and gasped at her, she wasn't dressed up but she still look beautiful, she always looked beautiful to him though.

"Where are we going Troy? And you can stop staring" Gabriella asked and giggled at Troy's face. Troy flushed a deep red and cleared his throught, he wasn't going to tell her ... even if she pulled 'the pout'

"I'm not telling you Gabs, and I'm not looking at you when you do the pout. Even if you do look adorable" Gabriella walked over to him and linked her hands in his, hoping today he would ask her out.

They got in the car and it was queit. The only thing that could be heard was the radio humming a tune and Gabriella softly singing along. Troy was trying to keep his eyes on the road but found it difficult, he wanted to ask Gabriella something while he was looking at her. When he stopped at a red light he took the chance.

"Gab, can I ask you something?" Gabriella turned around, hoping it was what she thought.

"Sure, go"

"Do you ... I mean, will you ... erm, this is harder than I thought" Troy stuttered, he had planned it all out but now it was going wrong.

"Troy just say it" Gabriella giggled at him.

"Okay, well you know if we ... erm, go out ... do you think it'll be real? Cause of ... erm, how we hated each other at first. Do you think it'll be ... wierd" Troy managed to get out, he started to ramble making Gabriella laugh. She had to cut him off but he said something stupid.

"Troy! I think it'll be fine because I never really hated you, I just pretended. But it depends if you ask me doesn't it" She smirked. Troy smiled back, knowing just what to do. Gabriella thought he was going to ask her then but he didn't, he left her hanging.

When they got to the Bowling Alley, Gabriella tried her hardest not to complain. She loved that Troy was taking her out but she hated bowling, she was just no good. Before they had to put the clown shoes on she went to the toilet, leaving Troy with the receptionist.

"Hey, excuse me. Can I right on 3 of the bowling balls please? It's to ask the girl I love to go out with me" The receptionist 'awwed' and said he could, she gave him her sharpie pen. Gabriella came back just after Troy had put the sharpie in his pocket. They put their shoes on and Gabriella started laughing uncontrolably.

"Troy, look at your feet ... they look like ... like ... clown's feet!" His shoes were the right size but they looked massive on him. Gabriella tried to calm herself down but it wasn't working. Troy grabbed her and started to tickle her making her laugh even more.

"Troy, stop!" He did as he was told and they made their way over to the lane. He told Gabriella to chose the size ball she needed, so he could right on them. She picked the pink one which fit her fingers perfectly. Troy went over to 3 of the pink balls in the rack behind him and wrote on them _Be My Girlfriend?_

They started playing, Troy let Gabriella go first. His sister was right, she was rubbish at it. He went over and helped her. She got 7 of the 10 down. When it was Troy's go Gabriella kept distracting him by coughing really loudly, he missed on the first ball, on the second he got 5 down. Gabriella cheered, because she got more than him.

It came to the last 3 rounds, Troy switched the balls so Gabriella picked up the right ones. She looked at it and saw writing on it but didn't say anything, thinking it was nothing. She saw _Be_ in Troy's messy writing. At turned to him and saw him smiling with his goofy grin.

At her next turn she saw some more writing, this time it said _My_. She turned again and saw Troy still smiling at her. It kinda put her off because she was even worse than before.

The last ball and Gabriella saw the word _Girlfriend?_ She didn't get it at first then remembered what the other balls had said. _Be My Girlfriend?_ She gasped and nearly dropped the ball. She rolled the ball not caring if it missed all of the pins, and ran over to Troy. She whispered in his ear

"Yes! Took you long enough" Troy just laughed and looked at the screen, she had gotten a strike. She'd got a strike without even looking ... and she'd beaten him. He pointed to the screen showing her that she'd won, making her jump up and down even more. She threw her arms around Troy's neck and hugged him tight. Troy put his arms around her waist ignoring the people staring at them.

"Looks like you beat ... girlfriend" Gabriella giggled when he said the last word. She had waited so long for him to ask her, this time she wasn't letting him go.

* * *

**Longish chapter. Won't update for a while because I haven't wrote the rest and I'm putting this up reallu quickly because I have to go out so I'll probs be writing chapter 30 tomorrow. Sorry but you will have to wait.**

**But you can still REVIEW this chapter lol**


End file.
